stay here, beside me
by ichanniee
Summary: "Tetap seperti ini saja, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir," desah junsu disela isakannya "Tidak akan pernah ada kata 'berakhir' diantara kita Junnie," jawab Taec
1. Chapter 1

_**Busan, 10.00pm**_

Seorang namja yang berkulit putih tersebut menyusuri tepian jalan kota Busan dengan cepat. Ia benamkan wajahnya kedalam syal abu-abu yang melilit lehernya. Berjalan ditengah udara yang bersuhu -7derjat celcius itu memang sangat dingin. tapi tidak bagi namja tersebut. dibalik syal abu-abu yang menyembunyikan wajahnya, terdapat dua mata merah dan sembab. Mata itu tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan cairan bening seperti Kristal. Wajahnya terasa panas. Tapi ia dapat merasakan tulang-tulangnya menggigil. Dingin yang menusuk.

Tanpa mempedulikan kemana jalan ini akan membawanya, kakinya terus melangkah sigap. Seolah ia sangat yakin akan kemana ia pergi. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih tidak tahu dimana dia akan berhenti. Lelah, itu yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kaki-kakinya terasa membeku walaupun ia sudah memakai kaus kaki yang tebal. Ia mendongak melihat keadaan sekitar, memastikan posisinya sekarang. Tapi pandangannya menyusuri tempat disekelilingnya, matanya langsung tertuju pada satu titik.

Sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi terlihat sangat nyaman. Tempat bermainnya waktu kecil. Dulu taman itu mempunyai sangat banyak pohon dan hijau. Suara canda tawa antara anak dan orang tuanya masih jelas terekam dalam memori otak namja itu. Bebas. Mungkin itulah yang ia suka dari masa kecilnya. Ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Seperti contohnya pipis dicelana.

Kalau dulu waktu dia kecil, orang-orang menganggap wajar jika dia pipis dicelana. Coba saja sekarang ini dia masih tetap pipis dicelana, semua orang akan menertawakannya, bukan? Seulas senyum terlukis dibibir namja tersebut saat mengenang masa lalunya.

Kini ia berjalan kearah taman itu. Taman tersebut tampak sangat berbanding terbalik dengan bayangan taman masa kecilnya. Kali ini taman itu tampak gelap, dengan lampu taman yang sudah redup. Salju-salju yang sudah turunpun menyembunyikan kehijauan dari taman tersebut. yang ada sekarang hanyalah taman sepi yang gelap, dan terlihat putih pucat tak berwarna. Sama persis seperti perasaannya sekarang.

Langkahnya berjalan gontai kearah salah satu ayunan. Ia bersihkan beberapa salju yang menempel diayunan tersebut dan mulai mendudukinya. Suara decitan dari ayunan saat namja itu mendudukinya menandakan bahwa ayunan itu memiliki umur yang cukup tua, tapi masih tetap kokoh dan dapat digunakan oleh namja yang berumur sekitar 20-an.

Diatas ayunan tua itu, ia merenung. Apa salahnya? Kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan hal tambah mempersulit hidupnya? Bibirnya bergetar. Ia perlu teman bicara sekarng. Diraihnya Handphone yang ada pada saku jaketnya sembari memencet sebuah nomor. Ia arahkan ponsel itu kearah telinganya. Nada sambung masih terdengar jelas ditelinga namja tersebut, sampai akhirnya nada itu digantikan dengan suara berat namun lembut

"Wooyoung-ah, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" seru namja diseberang ponsel tersebut. suaranya sangat tenang, tapi wooyoung bersumpah bahwa ada nada panic ditengah ketenangannya. Jang Wooyoung mematung. Tak sepatah katapun dapat keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Jang Wooyoung, apakah mereka mempermasalahkan tentang 'keistimewaanmu'?" seru namja itu lagi. Tapi kali ini kata-kata namja itu seolah menampar wooyoung. Bagaimana bisa namja itu tetap mengatakan bahwa hal ini adalah sebuah 'keistimewaan'? padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa ini bencana yang sangat besar dalam kehidupannya. Bibir Wooyoungpun bergetar, ia tak dapat lagi membendung isak tangisnya. Badannya bergetar hebat mengeluarkan semua tangis yang telah ia bending selama ini

"Sudahlah wooyoung-ah. Kau tahu kan bahwa kau memiliki aku disisimu? Dan aku akan tetap terus disampingmu" ujar namja itu sekali lagi. Ia dapat merasakan kesedihan yang menggerogoti Wooyoung. Walaupun tak merasakan langsung, tapi namja itu yakin, ini adalah puncak titik lemah seorang Jang Wooyoung.

"Junho-ah…" lirih wooyoung di sela tangisnya yang makin membuncah. malam itu hanya ia habiskan untuk menangis tanpa menceritakan apapun kepada Junho. Ntah sudah berapa banyak airmata kah yang ia tumpahkan malam itu. Bahkan ia merasa mungkin sebentar lagi airmatanya itu akan habis. Junho pun bersikap cukup dewasa untuk tidak mendesak wooyoung bercerita sepenuhnya. Dalam sepinya malam, Junho pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kau bisa tinggal di Seoul bersamaku Wooyoung-ah. Ya walaupun apartemenku tak seluas rumahmu yang diBusan, tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu nyaman, dan aku pikir untuk sementara waktu ini, kau lebih baik tinggal di Seoul daripada di Busan," Junho berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin. Itu salah satu caranya untuk menenangkan wooyoung. Sementara disebuah taman disalah satu kota Busan, wooyoung menanggapi tawaran itu dengan sebuah anggukan, meski tak yakin apakah Junho bisa merasakah ia mengangguk atau tidak. Malam semakin larut dan dingin. begitu pula hati seorang Jang Wooyoung, makin tenggelam kedalam sebuah kolam dingin tanpa ada satupun yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Sampai kapankah ia menunggu seseorang yang akan menyelamatkan hatinya? Apakah ia harus menunggu sampai hati itu terlanjur tenggelam dan membeku?

_**Seoul, 08.00am**_

Meja makan sudah tertata rapi dengan berbagi macam makanan disana. Lee Junho melepaskan celemeknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar. Disana, Jang Wooyoung tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang sangat letih. Junho tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Semalam, saat mendengar tangis Wooyoung yang tak kunjung berhenting, ia berinisiatif untuk langsung menjemput Junho ke Busan. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan wooyoung saat itu. Benar saja, ketika Junho sampai ke taman tempat wooyoung berada, ia bisa melihat wajah wooyoung sangat pucat dengan mata yang merah. Kedua warna itu beradu sangat kontras. Tubuh kecil wooyoung juga menggigil menahan dinginnya malam yang begitu menusuk. Tapi seulas senyum tipis ia paksakan keluar untuk menyambut Junho, seraya berkata lirih

"Jeongmal Gumawo junho-ah" suara wooyoung yang pelan dan serak seakan menusuk ulu hati junho. Bagaimana bisa sahabat dekatnya yang dulu sangat periang menjadi seperti ini? Kehidupan memang kejam.

Junho berjalan menuju kasur wooyoung. Diperhatikannya setiap lekuk wajah wooyoung, samar-samar terdapat jejak bekas airmata kering disana. Junho menghela nafas berat, dipukul pelannya bahu wooyoung mengisyaratkan agar wooyoung tetap terus kuat. Agak lama junho mematung tetap memperhatikan wooyoung sampai akhirny ia mulai beranjak pergi. Tapi, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik tangannya hingga junho terduduk lagi di kasur tersebut. si pemilik tangan tersebut ada Jang Wooyoung. Matanya masih terus terpenjam seakan ia tidur, tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mulai membuka mulutnya

"Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti mereka meninggalkanku, junho-ah"

"Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu wooyoung-ah" ujar junho seraya menatap wooyoung. Sahabatnya ini kembali terlelap sambil tetap terus memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Junho penasaran dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada wooyoung

"Jadi mereka mengusirmu karena mereka tidak tahan diganggu oleh hantu-hantu tersebut?" ucap Junho menarik kesimpulan atas pembicaraannya dengan wooyoung barusan.

"nde, mereka bilang aku hanyalah anak pembawa sial yang selalu membawa bencana ditengah rumah" jawab wooyoung sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak ada reaksi dari junho, wooyoung pun melanjutkan ucapannya

"padahal bukan mau ku terlahir seperti ini! Aku juga ingin hidup normal tanpa terus didatangi roh-roh orang yang sudah meninggal! Mereka selalu datang menemuiku. Memang mereka tidak memberikan gangguan yang berarti, tapi tetap saja, hal itu membuat orang-orang disekitarku ketakutan melihatku," ujar wooyoung lirih

"wooyoung-ah, memangnya apa yang roh-roh itu inginkan darimu?" Tanya junho kembali

"aku rasa mereka hanya menginginkan bantuanku. Hanya roh orang-orang yang pada saat meninggal, jasadnya tidak ditemukanlah yang datang padaku. Tapi kadang ada juga beberapa yang datang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku lelah junho-ah" kini wooyoung mulai menarik nafas panjang dan bersandar di sofa empuk milik junho.

"tenanglah wooyoung-ah, aku yakin ini akan segera berakhir," ucap junho sembari memberikan tepukan ringan pada pundak wooyoung

"tapi sampai kapan?" pertanyaan terakhir wooyoung akhirnya dapat membuat mereka berdua membisu. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bantulah aku. Kau tahu kan, ini sangat tidak adil! Setidaknya biarkan aku beristirahat untuk malam ini. Sudah sekitar seminggu ini aku hanya tidur 3 jam tiap malam! Aku bukan sebuah robot, hyung!" ucap Nickhun terdengar memohon tapi sedikit marah. Ah, bagaimana bisa manager nya sendiri tidak memperhatikan kondisinya yang lelah sekarang?

Dalam hati, Nickhun mengumpat sendiri.

"Nickhun-ssi, kau itu seorang bintang! Kau seorang superstar! Kau tentu tidak bisa mengecewakan para fans mu jika tau tak hadir pada acara fan-sign malam ini. Kau tahu, mereka pasti akan kecewa padamu"

"tapi aku tetap seorang manusia hyung! Dan aku yakin, mereka akan lebih kecewa padaku jika nanti aku terbaring dirumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan tidak dapat menghibur mereka" ucap Nickhun dengan emosi yang sudah meledak.

Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Nickhun pun berjalan kearah pintu keluar hendak melarikan diri. "Aku tidak akan datang pada acara tersebut, hyung!" itulah kata-kata terakhir Nickhun sebelum akhirnya ia membanting pintu dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras. Sang maneger hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat tingkah artisnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Taecyeon-ah, apakah Nickhun benar-benar tidak akan menghadiri acara fan-sign kita?" Tanya seorang namja yang bernama Kim Junsu tersebut.

"Begitulah Junsu-ah. Tetapi kita juga tak bisa memaksa anak itu, dia pasti sudah sangat lelah," ujar Taecyeon sambil merapikan dasinya menghadap ke cermin.

"Ya, kau benar. Diantara kita semua, dialah yang sangat bekerja keras dalam Drama terbaru ini. Tetapi jadinya kita hanya pergi berdua kan? Mungkin akan amat sepi jadinya kalau tidak ada Nickhun," desah Junsu pelan

Taecyeon yang sedari tadi focus dengan dasinya, kini berbalik kebelakang memandang Junsu dengan sebuah senyuman aneh, "Ya, kau benar Junnie, kita hanya akan pergi berdua,"

Junsu yang masih mencoba mencerna kalimat Taecyeon hanya dapat mematung. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Taecyeon keluar dari ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati lalu bersorak dengan suara yang keras

"Hyung! Aku nanti pergi ke acara fan-sign itu berdua dengan Junsu saja, ya? Kau tidak perlu ikut mengantar," ucap Taecyeon kepada manager nya

"Tapi Taecyeon-ssi, kau ti-" belum sempat sang manager melanjutkan kalimatnya, Taecyeon pun memotong

"Ah hyung, aku tahu kau sangat lelah, bukan? Kau bisa istirahat saja disini. Lagipula acara fan-sign itu kan tidak terlalu lama kok. Aku juga ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Junsu mengenai Drama kami tanpa diganggu siapapun," ujar Taecyeon panjang lebar

"Arraseo arraseo, aku memang lelah Taecyeong-ssi. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi berdua saja dengan Junsu. Tapi ingat, jangan membuat kekacauan!" ancam manager nya

"Baiklah, hyung" jawab Taecyeon dengan sebuah nada puas. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Taec pun kembali masuk kedalam ruangan tempatnya bersama Junsu tadi. Ia melihat Junsu hanya tertegun melihat pembicaraan Taec dan managernya. Taecyeon pun memberikan sebuah kedipan maut kepada junsu untuk menggodanya

"Ya! Dasar kau anak nakal Ok Taecyeon!" ujar Junsu sambil melempar boneka pandanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat merah, dan kali ini ia tak dapat membendung senyumnya lagi. Taecyeon hanya terkekeh melihat Junsu yang sudah salah tingkah seperti itu

.

.

.

.

"Junho-ya, aku mau keluar sebentar, ya" ucap wooyoung sambil memasang mantel tebalnya.

"Kau mau kemana wooyoung-ah?" Tanya junho dengan alis yang berkerut

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar, lagipula aku juga ingin menenangkan pikiran," jawab Wooyoung

"Malam-malam begini? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau tunggu besok pagi dulu?"

"Tidak Junho. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku seperti itu, aku bisa jaga diri,"

"Tapi Wooyoung-ah.." ujar Junho sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur saja, dia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Wooyoung yang terlihat masih down.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh." Balas wooyoung meyakinkan junho. Mau tak mau junho pun membiarkan wooyoung pergi. Toh ini untuk kebaikan wooyoung juga.

Pintu berdecit menandakan wooyoung baru saja menutup pintu dan telah pergi keluar. Junho tetap sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya dan beberapa soal-soal yang cukup rumit. Selang beberapa saat, suara bel pun berbunyi, "ah, pasti wooyoung. Mungkin saja barangnya ada yang tertinggal"

Junho pun bergegas menuju kearah pintu dan membukanya

"Ada yang ketinggalan ya-" belum sempat junho melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa membeku

"…Hwang Chansung?"

.

.

.

.

"Aish, apa dia pikir kalau aku tidak berani kabur, hah? Aku juga berhak untuk mengatur hidupku. Aku tentu mempunyai rasa lelah. Memangnya mereka pikir aku robot yang dapat terus-terusan beraktivitan tanpa merasa lelah? Aku lelah. Lelah lelah!" omel Nickhun sambil terus melangkah menyusuri sebuah taman di kota Seoul.

Taman itu terlihat sepi, itu sebabnya Nickhun memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat pelariannya. Jujur saja, ia agak kurang nyaman jika berada di tempat yang terlalu ramai. Tapi walaupun tempat itu sepi, ia tetap harus menyamarkan wajahnya. Syal nya yang berwarna putih menutupi bagian leher sampai bawah mulutnya, kacamatanya yang cukup besar juga dapat menyamarkan mata bulatnya. Sedangnya topi hitamnya pun dapat menutupi rambut coklatnya yang halus.

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, ocehan dan langkah kaki Nickhun terhenti. Ia mengamati seorang namja yang kelihatan chubby sedang duduk disebuah ayunan.

Tidak,tidak. Ia kelihatan tidak seperi sedang menelpon. Ia juga sendirian. Tidak ada siapapu disekitarnya. Nickhun menyipitkan mata mencoba memandang namja itu lebih dalam.

Tapi kenapa dia berbicara sendiri?

.

.

.

.

"Junnie, kau kenapa dia saja daritadi?" Tanya Taecyeon dibalik stir kemudi

"Ani, gwenchana," jawab junsu yang masih saja sibuk mengemut permennya. Taec melihat sebuah gelagat aneh dari Junsu

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Kau kan tahu kita jarang mempunyai waktu berdua seperti ini," desah Taecyeon

"Aku rasa tidak ada," ujar junsu sambil menerawang, "Bagaimana denganmu?" Lanjutnya kemudian. Taecyeonpun membanting stir ke tepi jalan dan me-rem mobil dengan cepat dan sangat mendadak

"Ya! Ok Taecyeon, kenapa nge-rem mendadak seperti itu? Itu kan sangat berbahaya," Junsu yang masih terkejut akan kejadian itu, menoleh kepada Taecyeon. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah Taecyeon merunduk sangat dalam dan tidak bergeming.

"Taec, gwenchana?" Tanya Junsu lembut. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan nada suara setenang mungkin, meski sangat cemas dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Taecyeon

"Bersabarlah," satu kata itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Taec

"A-apa?" Tanya junsu gugup seakan tau kemana arah pembicaraan. Taecyeonpun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lekat-lekat mata junsu.

"Bersabarlah, suatu hari nanti, pasti akan tiba saatnya dimana kita tidak akan lagi menutupi hubungan kita didepan publik," ujar Taecyeon lirih sambil meletakkan tangannya dipipi junsu. Ia dekat wajahnya ke wajah Junsu. Degup kencang jantung mereka berdua seakan tengah berpacu. Hingga akhirnya hidung mereka pun bersentuhan

"Bersabarlah Junnie, ini tidak akan lama lagi," lirik Taec seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Kali ini, tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan bibir mereka yang saling berpagutan. Taecyeon mengecup lembut bibir merah Junsu dengan penuh perasaan. Sampai Taecyeon merasakan sebuah cairan bening mengenai sudut bibirnya.

Apakah Junsu menangis? Ia hendak melepaskan ciuman itu untuk memastikan bahwa keadaan Junsu baik-baik saja. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Junsu kini beranjak ke pipi Taecyeon, seperti tak rela melepaskan ikatan diantara mereka. Junsu memundurkan wajahnya beberapa centi, membuat sebuah ruang kecil antara mereka

"Tetap seperti ini saja, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin semuanya berakhir," desah junsu disela isakannya

"Tidak akan pernah ada kata 'berakhir' diantara kita Junnie," jawab Taec spontan. Kedua namja itu kembali memejamkan mata mereka dan mengecup bibir satu sama. Keduanya sama-sama berharap agar malam ini tak pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Junho-ssi, aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan dahulu," ujar namja yang bernama Hwang Chansung ini sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa Chansung-ah. Aku hanya kaget, tidak biasanya kau berkunjung ke rumah ku," jawab junho heran

"Nggg itu…" Chansung semakin kikuk, "Kau tidak sedang sibukkan Junho-ssi?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tidak juga sih, aku hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Park seonsaengnim. Memangnya ada apa Chansung-ah?"

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali, aku datang kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan soal-soal yang diberikan Park seonsaengnin, ini membuatku frustasi bahkan hampir mati, " seru Chansung dengan lebay dan muka yang dibuat sok memelas. Mau tak mau Junho dibuatnya cekikikan

"Baiklah , aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas Park Seonsaengnin yang membuatmu frustasi sampai hampir mati," ujar junho dengan wajah yang dibuat sok serius

" , kau memang yang terbaik!" ujar Chansung sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Baiklah, masuklah kedalam, disini sangat dingin," ujar junho yang langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Chansung menatap punggung yang makin menjauh sambil tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

.

Nickhun mendekati namja Chubby itu hati-hati. Ia tampak berbicara sendiri dengan nada sendu sambil beberapa kali terisak

"…Kau tidak bisa menggangguku terus-terusan, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus," ujar namja chubby tersebut terdengar samar-samar oleh Nickhun. Saat ia berjalan kearah namja chubby lebih dekat, tiba-tiba saja namja itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang lengannya. Nickhun refleks berlari kearah namja tersebut

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Nickhun panic

"Ya, aku tidak ap—Hey! Apa kau melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan barusan?!" pekik namja itu panic sambil membuat jarak beberapa meter dengan Nickhun.

Tak sempat Nickhun menjawab, namja itu langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Nickhun.

"Hey tunggu!" Nickhun hendak mengajar namja tersebut sebelum melihat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru jatuh tergeletakn diantara tumpukan salju. Nickhun pun mengambil saputangan tersebut sambil membaca inisial nama yang ada di saputangan itu

"JWY?"


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! BOYBOY**

**PAIRING: KHUNWOO/KHUNYOUNG, CHANHO, TAECSU/OKKAY**

**CAST: 2PM, IU, AHN SOHEE (WONDER GIRLS)**

**INSPIRED BY: -CHILLING ROMANCE**

**HAPPY READING^^**

Chansung terus mengamati Junho yang tengah membuatkan secangkir teh untuknya. Rasa penasaran menyeruak dari dalam diri Chansung.

"Junho-ya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkanku minum, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku tidak enak terlalu banyak merepotkanmu," seru Chansung yang masih mengamati gerak-gerik junho

"Tak usah sungkan Chansung-ah. Hanya membuat teh saja, itu tidak merepotkan kok," jawab Junho sambil membawakan dua cangkir the hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi, bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti?" Junho yang sudah duduk disebelah Chansung pun membolak-balik buku catatannya.

"Ntahlah Junho, selama pelajaran Park Songsaengnim aku hanya tertidur. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa materi yang diajarkan olehnya," Jawab Chansung mengakui. Ia hanya tersenyum masam sambil menggosok-gosok tengkuknya.

"Apa? Baiklah Hwang Chansung, aku akan mengajarimu dari awal, perhatikanlah baik-baik, ya?"

"Baiklah Lee songsaengnim!" ujar Chansung sambil meletakkan tangan didepan kepalanya membentuk posisi hormat. Junho sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah teman satu sekolahnya yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Walaupun Junho tetap lebih muda daripada Chansung.

Selama Junho menerangkan pelajaran Park songsaengnim, selama itu jugalah Chansung berusaha konsentrasi dan berusaha mengerti. Chansung memang tak terlalu hebat dalam bidang palajaran. Walaupun begitu, Chansung sangat ahli dalam bidang dance, menyanyi serta Taekwondo.

Chansung mendengus pelan. Ia benar-benar sudah menyerah memaksakan diri untuk mengerti. Ia menoleh pada Junho untuk meminta waktu istirahat sebentar agar otaknya dapat tenang. Chansung mendongakkan kepalanya keatas mengahadap Junho sampai tiba-tiba ia terpaku menatap wajah Junho yang sedang asik berceloteh menerangkan pelajaran pada Chansung.

Jarak mereka memang cukup dekat. Chansung sampai harus menahan nafas agar Junho tidak menyadari bahwa nafasnya tengah memburu sekarang. Melihat Junho dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Chansung kehilangan kata-kata. Bibir merah kecil Junho yang tengah berceloteh seakan menantang Chansung untuk membekapnya dengan mulut Chansung. Tak sadar, Chansung menjilat bibir atasnya membayangkan betapa lezat 'santapan' yang ada di depannya.

Junho yang sedari tadi sudah sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan oleh Chansung hanya dapat mematung melihat tingkan aneh teman raksasanya itu. Sampai akhirnya Junho memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara

"A-ada apa Chansung?" ucap Junho sedikit terbata-bata. Chansung yang cepat kembali kealam sadarnya langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghapus imajinasi konyol nya barusan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Chansung-ah?" Tanya Junho sekali lagi

"Eo?" Chansung gelagapat karena tertangkap basah oleh Junho bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan Junho

"Ada apa Chansung? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Junho menghadapkan seluruh perhatiannya pada chansung. Mata sipit Junho yang tajam seakan mengunci mata cokelat Chansung yang bulat. Chansung yang masih gelagapan akhirnya hanya dapat mengucapkan

"Err… A-apa kau punya pisang, Junho?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wooyoung melangkah menyusuri tepian jalan kota Seoul dengan gontai. Ia mendesah pelan membayangkan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di hidupnya. Ini tidak masuk akal. Ini tidak wajar, gumamnya.

"Oppa, kau mengapa seperti tidak bersemangat begitu?" Tanya sesosok perempuan di sampingnya. Perempuan itu tampak tembus pandang. Jalanan di sekitar Wooyoung masih cukup ramai, sehingga Wooyoung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Tanya gadis itu sekali lagi. Tetapi tetap tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Wooyoung

"Oppa!" kali ini gadis itu berteriak cukup keras sehingga membuat Wooyoung sedikit menyeringit karena kupingnya yang kesakitan mendengar suara gadis tersebut.

"Haish," umpat gadis itu pelan

Wooyoung terus saja berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul. Taman. Hanya itu yang ada diingatannya sekarang. Ntah kenapa ia sangat menyukai taman. Ramai ataupun sepi, taman tetap akan menjadi tempat yang paling menyenangkan.

Namja itu tak tahu pasti sudah berapa jauhkah ia melangkah, yang jelas ia sudah cukup lama berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menemukan taman di tepian kota Seoul. Tentu saja taman itu sepi. Memangnya siapa yang mau pergi ke taman malam-malam begini dalam udara yang begitu dingin.

Dengan sigap ia berjalan kearah sebuah ayunan di taman tersebut. ia hempaskan pantatnya ke ayunan sehingga menimbulkan sedikit bunyi mendecit dari ayunan. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang pas dan sudah ia pastikan bahwa disekitarnya sudah tak ada orang, barulah ia mulai berbicara

"Sampai kapan aku harus mengingatkan mu agar tidak mengajakku berbicara didepan orang banyak, IU? Kau tentu tidak ingin orang-orang beranggapan kalau aku gila bukan?' desah wooyoung sambil menghadap kearah yeoja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Tapi aku ingin bicara denganmu!" jawab yeoja yang bernama IU itu keras kepala.

"Kita pasti akan bicara, tapi tidak ditempat ramai!" tegas namja berkulit putih tersebut

"Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku. Jika kita berada di alam yang sama tentu kita akan dapat sering berbicara dimana saja dan kapan saja oppa," desak IU

"Maaf IU," hanya suara lirik tersebutlah yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungil Wooyoung.

"Oppa, kau kan tahu aku sangat mencintaimu,"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Kau sudah terlalu sering mengatakannya padaku

"Lalu apa lagi? Kenapa kau tidak mau ikut denganku?" ujar yeoja itu polos

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku hanya…arghhh" ujar namja itu frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Dengar IU,aku juga ingin mempunyai kehidupan normal seperti orang lain, kau tidak bisa menggangguku terus-terusan, aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini ter — AWW!" belum sempat wooyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit dilengannya

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?!" teriak IU sambil mencubit lengan wooyoung keras.

Saat wooyoung ingin membalas perkataan IU, tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang dari belakang Wooyoung

"Kau baik-baik saja?" seru sumber suara itu. Wooyoung yang masih sedikit kesakitanpun menjawab

"Ya, aku—" belum semua kalimat ia selesaikan, tiba-tiba wooyoung membeku. Sudah berapa lama namja ini ada disekitarnya? Kenapa wooyoung bisa tak menyadari? Wajah namja itu tak begitu jelas dihadapannya, selain karena gelapnya malam, namja itu memakai pakaian yang super tertutup.

"Apa kau melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan barusan?!" pekik wooyoung panic

"Oppa, aku rasa dia tidak melihat kau berbicara denganku," bisik IU disebelah wooyoung. Mendengar perkataan IU membuat wooyoung sedikit lega. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Akhirnya wooyoungpun memutar badan dan setengah berlari pergi meninggalkan namja tersebut. masih terdengar jelas di telinga wooyoung ketika namja itu memanggilnya. Tapi wooyoung tetap terus saja berlari tanpa sadar bahwa ada barangnya yang terjatuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**in the morning**

"Junnie ayo banguun, ini sudah siang, tahu" Ujar Taecyeon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Junsu yang berada dibalik selimut tebalnya. Tetap tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Junsu

"Chagiyaa, palli ireonaa (saying, cepatlah bangun)" seru Taec lagi kali ini dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sok imut

"Taec, aku benar-benar masih lelah, beri akan waktu 5 menit lagi," gumam Junsu dengan aksen daegunya yang kental

"Hey, dari satu jam yang lalu kau terus mengatakan 5 menit. Cepatlah, sebentar lagi kita harus pergi ke lokasi syuting dan kupastikan kau akan mendapat sarapan sebelum pergi kesana," Taec berkata penuh penekanan

"Aku tahu Taec, tapi kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh, 5 menit lagi," jawab junsu sambil mengeluarkan kelima jarinya dari balik selimut. Taec menggeleng-geleng frustasi menyaksikan Junsu yang sangat susah bangun. Tapi tiba-tiba Taec tersenyum nakal menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapid an besar

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Junnie, aku akan kembali 5 menit lagi," perkataan Taecyeon hanya dibalas gumaman kecil oleh Junsu

Langkah kaki Taec terdengar makin pelan, itu tandanya ia sudah meninggalkan junsu dikamar, 'ah, akhirnya anak itu menyerah juga' ucapnya dalam hati sambil tertidur dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ketika Junsu mulai berkelana kembali kea lam mimpinya, tiba-tiba saja..

"Junnie! Kim Junsu, lekas lah kesini dan lihat apa yang terjadi dengan boneka-boneka pandamu!" teriak Taecyeon dari ruang tengah

"Ck, anak itu mau apa lag—" Deg! Tadi taec bilang apa? boneka panda? Panda?!

"M-MWOO?!" teriak Junsu segera. Ia lepaskan selimut yang sedaritadi menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"sepertinya ada orang yang sengaja mencabik-cabik bonekamu Junnie," sorak Taec lagi. Mencabik-cabik?! Apa?! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENYENTUH PANDA-PANDA KU! Geram Junsu

Seketika ia langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke sumber suara yang dihasilka Taec. Setiba di ruang tengah, Junsu hanya melongo mendapati Taecyeon sedang bermain-main dengan boneka-bonekanya yang UTUH. Kemudian Taec mengambil sebuah boneka panda dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada Junsu yang masih keheranan

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang kebingungan seperti itu Junnie? Harusnya aku yang memasang tampang seperti itu. Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa boneka panda ini yang bahkan tidak lebih tampan daripada aku dapat membuat kau segitu paniknya?" Tanya Taecyeon sembari memasang wajah nya yang polos yang tak lama kemudian menjadi gelak tawa yang menggelegar

"Ap-apa yang…" Junsu masih kebingungan dengan situasi ini sampai akhirnya ia diam dan tersadar. Ia sedang dikerjai

"Kena kau Kim Junsu," ucap Taecyeon disela tawanya yang menggelegar.

"Yah, Ok Taecyeon! Kemari kau!" wajah Junsu yang sudah mulai berwarna merah padam karena kesal. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Junsu masuk dalam perangkap Taecyeon? Harusnya dia yang mengerjai Taecyeon. Aish.

Junsu yang kesal pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengejar Taecyeon, tapi Taecyeon yang menyadari gelagat Junsu pun lebih dahulu lari lebih kencang agar tidak tertngkap oleh Junsu.

Aish anak itu. Omel Junsu dalam hati. Percuma saja mengerjarnya, Junsu tidak pernah menang melawan Taecyeon dalam adu lari. Saat Junsu ingin kembali masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengan bunyi sebuah ponsel

Ah, ponsel Taec ternyata, gumamnya. Ia pun segera meraih ponsel tersebut dan mengecek nya, disana terdapat sebuah pesan singkat yang baru masuk

"_**Selamat pagi, Oppa^^ sudahkah kah kau sarapan pagi ini?"**_

"Huh? Siapa ini?" Gumam Junsu, ketika ia melihat ke kotak pengirim, tertulis sebuah nama disana. Ahn Sohee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"Selamat pagi Lee sonsaengnim," Ujar seseorang dibelakang Junho tiba-tiba. Junho pun menoleh ke asal suara tersebut

"Ah kau Chansung-ah, mengagetkan saja," ujar Junho sambil tersenyum, "Selamat pagi juga," sambungnya.

"Matamu terlihat agak hitam Junho, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chansung khawatir, "Atau mungkin ini karena kau terlambat tidur tadi malam gara-gara membantuku belajar?"

"Tidak Chansung, aku baik-baik saja kok," ujar Junho yang masih menampilkan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

"Baiklah Junho. Hmm, omong-omong, apakah kau ingin ikut bersamaku ke konser Bi Rain? Aku sudah lama tak menontonnya konser secara live," kata Chansung

"Apa? kenapa kau mengajakku?" Tanya Junho polos, "Maksudku begini, kau tahu, orang-orang menjulukiku kutu buku. Ya, mereka benar. Aku rasa aku lebih nyaman berkumpul bersama buku-buku daripada pergi ke konser, aku hanya takut jika nanti kau menyesal telah membawa orang yang salah," lanjut junho lagi, ia takut salah paham, bisa saja Chansung mengira Junho tak menghargai tawarannya

"Sebenarnya aku beli tiket ini tiga, untuk aku, Jinwoon dan Kwon hyung. Tapi ntah kenapa mereka berdua mendadak tidak bisa. Aku jadi bingung harus diapakan tiket ini. Lagipula, kau harus istirahat belajar Junho-ya, kau belajar terlalu keras. Aku saja bahkan bisa mendengar erangan otakmu yang sudah bosan melihat rumus-rumus yang berbelit," kilah Chansung. Junho hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Chansung.

"Dan juga, jika kau memiliki seorang teman, kau boleh mengajaknya. Ingat, hanya seorang ya, karena tiketku Cuma ada tiga," sambung Chansung dengan mimic wajah yang sok serius

"Benarkah aku boleh mengajak seorang teman?" ulang Junho lagi untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Chansung yang keheranan melihat Junho begitu bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Chansung. Oh ya, sekarang kau akan ke kelas Kim songsaengnim bukan? Ayo kita pergi bersama," Ujar Junho menarik tangan Chansung. Seandainya saja Junho tau kalau perlakuan kecilnya yang seperti itu saja dapat membuat jantung Chansung berhenti berdetak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"Wooyoung-ah, aku pulang," seru Junho saat baru memasuki pintu apartemen nya

"Kenapa wajahmu kelihatan sangat gembira?" ujar Wooyoung yang ikut tersenyum melihat rona dari wajah sahabatnya ini.

"Tadaaaa!" teriak Junho sambil memamerkan dua lembar tiket yang berwarna hitam tersebut

"Apa itu?"

"Ini adalah tiket konser Bi Rain, penyanyi yang terkenal itu," jawab Junho sumringah

"Lalu?"

"Chansung memberiku dua buah tiket ini, dia bilang aku boleh mengajak seorang teman. Kau mau ikut kan wooyoung?" seru Junho yang kini tampak berusaha mengeluarkan aegyo nya

"Chansung siapa? Apakah dia kekasihmu Lee Junho?" Goda wooyoung dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat

"Apa—? oh tentu saja tidak!" ucap Junho berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang mulai memanas,"Ia hanya teman satu sekolah ku," tangkas Junho

"Benarkah?" wooyoung tak henti-hentinya menggoda Junho, tapi kali ini ia mulai mencolek bagian lengan Junho

"Yah Jang Wooyoung! Aishh!" umpat Junho, "kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kau ikut kan ke konser itu?" Tanya Junho ulang

"Tidak," ucap namja Busan itu singkat

"eh? Waeee?" Junho merengek protes

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa lebih nyaman dirumah,"

"Kumohon wooyoung, kau ikutlah. Kau tahu, aku berusaha untuk menerima ajakan Chansung karena aku pikir aku bisa mengajakmu. Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, ya lebih baik aku belajar saja dirumah. Dan kau juga harus tau, aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengenal siapa Rain itu," sungut Junho panjang lebar

"Lalu kenapa kau terima tawaran orang itu? Batalkan saja," ucap wooyoung masih tak acuh

"Aku menerimanya karena kau. Kurasa kau butuh sedikit hiburan. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan murung seperti itu. Ayo, bangkitlah Jang Wooyoung, kau tak bisa selamanya terus-terusan terpuruk. Lagipula, kalau tidak salah Rain itu penyanyi favoritemu kan?" ucap Junho lagi. Kali ini wooyoung terdiam. Merenungi kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu, Junho mempunyai maksud yang baik untuknya.

Lagipula Junho benar. Sampai kapan ia akan terus-terusan terpuruk? Lalu tiba-tiba saja wooyoung berbalik menghadap Junho

"Baiklah Lee Junho, aku akan ikut," katanya sambil tersenyum. Tak sampai beberapa detik, senyum manis wooyoungpun dapat mempengaruhi Junho untuk menarik bibirnya sehingga ia ikut-an tersenyum sekarang.

Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya Wooyoung tidak pernah merasakan hiruk-pikuk ditengah konser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"Yo, Nichkhun~" ucap Taecyeon merangkul pundak Nichkhun yang sedang sibuk bermain Playstation nya.

"Panggil aku 'Hyung'" ujar Nichkhun yang masih berkutat pada gamesnya, tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Taecyeon

"Hey, setidaknya tolong lihat aku sebentar," dengus Taec. Tapi tetap, tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Nichkhun. Taec mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya Taecyeon memperlihatkan sebuah kertas berwarna hitam tepat di hadapan Nichkhun

"WOW! Itu tiket konser Rain bukan?" ucap Nichkhun dengan mata yang terbelalak, kini playstation itu ia biarkan begitu saja

"Kau sangat keren Taecyeon-ah," ujar Nichkhun sembari merangkul pundak Taec dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Ya! Nickhkhun! Kau harus tau berapa lama waktu yang aku gunakan untuk membuat rambutnya menjadi keren seperti ini. Dan sekarang dengan berani-beraninya kau merusak rambutku!" sungut Taecyeon kesal.

Sementara itu, Nichkhun kembali tidak mempedulikan Taecyeon. Sekarang Nichkhun malah sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tiket didepannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"waah, disini sangat ramai sekali ya," seru Junho sambil menyebarkan pandangannya menyusuri tempat Konser Rain diadakan,"

"Tentu saja, Junho. Rain itu salah satu artis papan atas Korea. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah jarang konser di Korea karena sudah sibuk di Luar Negeri, makanya orang-orang antusias saat mengetahui ia akan mengadakan konser di Seoul,"

"Ah, begitu" gumam Junho sambil mengangguk-angguk takjub

"Lekaslah kita masuk kedalam, aku tidak nyaman disini. Daritadi ada seseorang yang terus-terus memperhatikanku," ujar wooyoung kesal

"Uh? Nugu?" Tanya Junho

"Ntahlah, aku rasa aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab wooyoung sambil melangkah pergi. Saat baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang meraih pundaknya

"Hey, apa kau masih mengingatku?" ujar namja yang ada didepan wooyoung. Namja itu berkulit putih, sedikit agak tinggi dari wooyoung dan matanya yang bulat indah. Tapi rasanya wooyoung tidak mengenali wajah itu

"Maaf, sepertinya aku lupa. Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanya wooyoung balik

"Ngg, ya aku mengenalmu, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu. Maksudku, kita belum sempat berkenalan," ujar namja itu sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku rasa lebih baik kita berkenalan sekarang," ujar wooyoung sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Wooyoung. Jang Wooyoung,"

"Ah, Jang Wooyoung! Tentu saja, JWY!" ujar namja itu tak bisa dimengerti Wooyoung

"Kalau aku Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Nichkhun." Ujar namja dihadapan wooyoung

"Jadi, kapankah kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya wooyoung lagi

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, waktu itu aku melihatmu sendirian di taman malam-malam," ujar Nichkhun agak pelan. Deg! Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat wooyoung terpaku.

"Apa mau orang ini? Kenapa dia masih bisa mengenaliku?" ujar wooyoung dalam hati. Saat wooyoung mencoba hendak kabur, tiba-tiba saja namja yang bernama Nichkhun tersebut sudah memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," Ujar Nichkhun sembari menyerahkan sebuah saputangan yang berwarna biru tua

"Kau…. Kenapa sepertinya sangat takut melihatku?" Tanya Nichkhun lagi. Wooyoung yang Cuma menunduk tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Wooyoung-ah, cepatlah kita masuk, atau kita tidak akan kebagian tempat," seru Junho yang berada tidak jauh dari Wooyoung. Sontak saja wooyoung langsung mengangkat kepala dan hendak pergi kearah Junho

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap Wooyoung tanpa ia sadari bahwa tangan Nichkhun masih memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Nichkhun, "Nanti malam jam 8, aku tunggu kau ditaman kemarin di tempat yang sama. Dan ingat, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau datang," seru Nichkhun yang kini telah melepaskan tangan Wooyoung.

"Sampai jumpa nanti malam," Nichkhun kini yang sudah berjalan menjauhi Wooyoung tetap melambaikan tangannya sampai akhirnya ia hilang di kerumunan orang-orang.

Namja itu, kenapa aneh sekali? Pikir Wooyoung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Huaa! Akhirnya bisa juga menyelesaikan Chap 2 ini. Sebelumnya, icha ingin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika FF ini tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan, maklum, ini adalah FF pertama Icha hihihi^^ **

**Oh iya, mohon REVIEW nya ya, soalnya Review dari kalian itulah yang bikini cha semangat ngelanjutin FF ini hohoho ^o^ THANKYOU~**

** NB: maaf ya kalau character IU disini icha bikin agak jahat ._.v**


	3. Chapter 3

Euforia yang terjadi antar penonton yang menonton konser penyanyi terkenal Bi Rain membuat Nichkhun, Taecyeon dan Junsu menjadi sangat bersemangat. Peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka diacuhkan begitu saja. Kini, diantara kerumunan beribu-ribu prang, mereka ikut bernyanyi, bergoyang dan bersorak. Ah, sudah berapa lama mereka tak merasakan kebabasan seperti ini?

Nichkhun yang sedaritadi asik berloncat-loncat mengikuti irama music terus bergoyang tanpa mengacuhkan 2 orang teman yang berada agak dibelakangnya. Ia bernyanyi mengikuti Rain. Ya, selain berakting, kualitas vocal Nichkhun tidaklah begitu buruk.

Sementara tak jauh di belakang Nichkhun, dua orang namja—Tacyeon dan Junsu—juga sibuk menikmati irama music. Tawa mereka seakan lepas. Taecyeon menoleh kearah Junsu, tawa junsu yang sangat manis membuat Taecyeon terkesiap. Diperhatikannya setiap lekuk wajah junsu sembari berpikir, tuhan memang telah menciptakan seorang makhluk yang sangat sempurna. Tak terlihat sedikitpun wajah penat yang biasa disembunyikan junsu. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat senyum Taecyeon mengembang. Ia bahagia bila melihat junsu tertawa. Ia bahagia jika melihat orang yang ia cintai dapat tersenyum senang.

Merasa diperhatikan, Junsu pun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menghadap Taecyeon, ia bisa melihat deretan gigi Taecyeon karna sakin lebarnya senyum Taec kepadanya. Melihat hal itu, Junsu pun membalas senyuman Taec tak kalah lebarnya. Tapi kali ini ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangannya. Ah, sangat hangat sekali. Junsu pun membalas genggaman tangan Taecyeon. Mereka sempat berpandangan cukup lama, menghiraukan setiap hiruk pikuk disekitar mereka, sampai akhirnya Junsupun kembali menoleh kearah panggung, Taecyeon pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dalam kerumunan orang yang sangat ramai, mereka tak mau terpisah sedikitpun, genggaman tangan mereka makin erat mengartikan bahwa mereka selalu ingin menjaga satu sama lain.

Sementara disisi lain, Wooyoung sibuk dengan music yang mengalun kencang disisi mereka. Sementara Junho tampak risih. Ya, ini memang kali pertamanya junho menonton konser secara langsung, dan ia berjanji, ini juga akan menjadi kali terakhirnya. Apa bagusnya melihat seseorang bernyanyi diatas panggung dan banyak orang yang ikut bernyanyi seperti kesetanan? Maksud Junho, ia lebih nyaman berada di apartemen hangatnya sambil berkutat menyelesaikan soal-soal yang lebih menantang adrenalin otaknya? Tsk. Tanpa sengaja Junho mendesah kecil

Chansung yang sedari tadi hanya tertegun. Ia tidak bisa berkonsetrasi sedikitpun pada konser yang tengah berjalan. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikirannya. Tidak, tidak! Ini pasti salah, semuanya pasti salah! Teriaknya dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghapus segala kemungkinan yang ada dipikirannya. Ia kembali melihat Lee Junho cukup lama. Padangannya kosong, tak mengartikan sesuatupun, hanya ada tampak rasa frustasi yang mendalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"Ah, Jinjja! Konser tadi sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa konser itu cepat sekali selesainya—"

"Konser tadi sudah berlangsung selama 3 jam Khun-ah, kau saja yang terlalu menikmatinya dan lupa waktu," ucap junsu mengingatkan. Tapi Nichkhun menghiraukan dan tetap saja berbicara

"Kalian tahu? Tadi itu teriakan yang paling keras berasal dari suara ku! Aigoo, aku sangat merasa lega sekarang," Nichkhun yang tak henti-hentinya berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka. Memang semenjak memulai syuting drama terberu, tiga sekawan ini berpikiran untuk tinggal di tempat yang sama. Selain karena urusan pekerjaan, mereka bertiga memang sudah memiliki rencana akan tinggal disatu tempat sejak dulu.

Berselang sekitar setengah jam, mereka pun sampai ke dorm. Nichkhun yang sedri tadi tetap tidak berhenti berceloteh tiba-tiba langsung terdiam,

"Bukankah itu Sohee?" katanya sambil menyipitkan mata kearah pintu apartemen mereka. Sontak saja Junsu dan Taecyeon yang daritadi berjalan santai dibelakang Nichkhun menegang. Pandangan arah mereka tertuju pada satu titik yang ditunjuk Nichkhun

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" bisik Taec tak jelas bertanya pada siapa

"Tentu saja mencarimu," jawab Junsu ketus

"Yah Junnie, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Taec lagi.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Taec. Kau tahu kan kalau gadis itu menyukaimu," balas Junsu masih tetap dengan nada ketus. Kali ini ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hey, hey, ada apa ini? Kenapa malah rebut? Lebih baik kita segera menemuinya," seru Nichkhun yang kini tengah meraih kedua pundak temannya, mencoba melerai mereka berdua. Ketiga sekawan itu pun berjalan kearah Sohee yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan Handphone nya. Menyadari ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Sohee pun langsung menoleh kearah mereka

"Oh, Taec oppa! Baru saja aku akan menelpon mu," seru Sohee gembira. Kini ia tampak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nichkhun dan Junsu

"Annyeong Khun oppa, Junsu oppa," sapanya yang tampak ramah. Nichkhun membalas sapaan itu dengan lembut pula. Tapi lain hal nya dengan Junsu, ia tampak berusaha keras menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

"Lebih baik kita mengobrol didalam, disini sangat dingin sekali. Sohee ayo masuk," Taecyeon mempersilahkan Sohee masuk kedalam apartemen mereka. Ya, diluar cuacanya memang sangat dingin.

"Jadi, ada apa kau datang kesini, Sohee-ssi?" Tanya Taec sambil menutup pintu apartemen sembari melepaskan mantel tebalnya. Sementara itu Nichkhun sudah terlebih dahulu meesat kedalam kamarnya dan Junsu kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"Ngg, Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya ingin mengantar Topokki buatanku, cuaca yang sangat dingin ini akan membuat Topokki bertambah lezat," seru Sohee sambil menyerahkan bungkusan Topokki hangat tersebut kerah Taecyeon. Sebelum mengambil Topokki itu dari genggaman Sohee, Taec menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kearah Junsu yang kini tampak sibuk dengan boneka pandanya.

"Tsk, kenapa harus sibuk dengan panda-panda itu lagi?" batin Taecyeon dalam hati. Kini ia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Sohee dan mengambil bungkusan itu.

"Terimakasih Sohee, maaf telah merepotkanmu," ujar Taec sambil tersenyum

"Gwenchanayo oppa, kau makanlah yang banyak ya," ujar Sohee membalas senyuman Taec, "Ah, Junsu oppa juga coba lah Topokki ini," seru Sohee melirik kearah Junsu.

"Ne, akan aku makan nanti," ucap Junsu yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan boneka pandanya. Taec merasa sedikit jengkel. Apa salahnya ia melihat sedikit kearahku? Kenapa dia terlalu sibuk dengan boneka-boneka bodoh itu? Batin Taec kesal. Tiba-tiba saja Taec tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sohee-ya, apa kau tidak kedinginan menunggu diluar tadi?" Tanya Taec yang kini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tepat di sebelah Sohee. Jarak diantara mereka berdua sangat dekat. Sementara Junsu terbelalak melihat adegan tersebut. ia katupkan bibirnya menahan kesal.

Taec yang menyadari rencananya menarik perhatian junsu berhasil, kini tetap melanjutkan aksinya,

"Ah, tanganmu sangat dingin, berapa lama kau tadi menunggu diluar Sohee?" ujar Taec yang kini menggenggam tangan Sohee

"Tidak lama kok oppa, hanya sekitar 15 menit saja," jawab Sohee dengan pipi yang merah padam.

Melihat tingkah Taec yang semakin menjadi, akhirnya Junsu memutuskan untuk berdiri

"Aku mau kekamar dulu. Sangat capek," ujarnya langsung melengos pergi. Taec pun melihat junsu yang sudah pergi, sebuah senyuman mengembang dibibirnya, "benar, Junnie sedang cemburu," ucapnya dalam hati

"Sohee-ya, besok kau ada jadwal syuting kan? Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, beristirahatlah dengan baik," ucap Taec tiba-tiba.

"Ngg tapi oppa…" Sohee terkesiap. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu oppa. Sampaikan salamku untuk Junsu oppa dan Nichkhun oppa," kata Sohee akhirnya

Sesampainya didalam mobil, Sohee berpikir. Kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh? Junsu oppa sepertinya tidak senang melihatnya. Lalu kenapa Taec oppa tiba-tiba menyuruhku pulang setelah Junsu oppa pergi? Batin Sohee

Segera saja ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menghapus semua pikiran negatifnya. Mobil Sohee pun melaju kencang membelah kota Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

Sementara didalam kamar apartemen tiga sekawan itu, Nichkhun sedang berbaring diranjangnya sambil mengamati sebuah saputangan berwarna biru tua.

"Jang Wooyoung, mengapa kau membuatku begitu penasaran?" ucap Nichkhun lemah

"Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti rasa penasaran ini berubah menjadi perasaan yang lain," lanjut Nichkhun dengan sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Sejenak ia pun melirik kearah jam yang menggantung di dindingnya,

"Dua jam lagi," bisiknya lirih

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

Junho yang tengah berada di dapur membuatkan secangkir Teh untuk Chansung yang kini sedang ada di rumahnya. Sementara wooyoung? Saat baru sampai di rumah, ia langsung berlari kekamar dan sekarang sepertinya tengah terlelap.

"Maaf membuatmu repot sekali lagi, Junho-ya," ucap Chansung perlahan

"Tak apa Chansung. Kau kenapa sangat sungkan sekali kepadaku?" Tanya Junho terkekeh. Chansung pun tersenyum kecil kearah Junho. Kini chansung mencoba menelusuri apartemen Junho yang tidak terlalu kecil itu.

"Kau sepertinya sangat cinta sekali ya dengan semua pelajaran," seru Chansung tiba-tiba karena melihat banyak tumpukkan buku

"Itu Karena sudah terbiasa," jawab Junho yang kini membawakan teh untuknya

"Terbiasa?" Chansung membeo

"Ya, dulu aku itu sama seperti anak-anak biasa. Lebih memilih bermain daripada belajar. Tapi semenjak appa meninggal…" Junho menggantungkan perkataannya

"Semenjak appa meninggal, aku melihat umma bekerja sangat keras untuk mencukupi kehidupan kami. Aku jadi tidak tega. Tapi apalah yang dapat aku lakukan saat itu? Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk bekerja. Akhirnya aku mencoba belajar dan terus belajar hingga aku mendapatkan beasiswa seperti saat ini. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi beban yang ditanggung umma," jawab junho lirih. Tak terasa, sudah ada saja air yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya

"Junho-ya.." ucap Chansung sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Junho, "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya kepada Junho

"Ya, aku taka pa Chansung-ah. Ah, aku ini babo sekali, sudah besar masih saja tetap cengeng," ucap Junho sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri. tanpa ia prediksi, sebuah tarikan mengahantarkan badan kecilnya ke dada bidang Chansung

"Menangis itu manusiawi Junho. Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu lebih lega," ucap Chansung yang kini tengah memeluk Junho. Junho terkesiap dengan tingkah Chansung. Tetapi hatinya luluh, ntah kenapa, ada saja sebuah dorongan yang membuat Junho ingin lebih lama berada dipelukan Chansung. Ia pun melepaskan segala tangisnya di dada yang bidang itu

Selang beberapa saat setelah Junho selesai menangis, ia pun permisi ke Chansung untuk pergi kekamar kecil untuk membasuh muka. Kini tinggallah Chansung sendiri di ruang tamu tersebut. sambil menghela nafas berat, akhirnya Chansungpun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor,

"Hyung.. Jay hyung," ucap Chansung lirih ketika telponnya sudah tersambung

"Oh? Chansung? Bagaimana tadi? Apakah sudah ada perkembangan?" Tanya namja yang bernama Jay itu bertubi-tubi

"Aku tidak bisa hyung….rencana ini harusnya dibatalkan saja" Suara Chansung makin pelan dan terasa makin menusuk.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Jay lagi

"Aku…sepertinya…aku tidak tega hyung," ucap Chansung kemudian

"Hey, sejak kapan kau punya rasa belas kasihan pada si kutu buku itu?" Tanya Jay heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

_**Taman, 08.00pm**_

Nichkhun sesekali menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia sampai disebuah taman tempatnya bertemu dengan seorang namja aneh yang bernama Jang Wooyoung. Ia sangat tidak sabar. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangan yang melekat indah di tangannya yang putih.

10 menit….20menit…40menit.. dan satu jam pun telah berlalu. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan kehadiran Wooyoung

"Apa benar dia tidak akan datang?" desah Nichkhun kecewa. Tapi ntah apa yang membuat dirinya tetap kekeuh menunggu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"hooaaaam," Jang Wooyoung yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap langsung beranjak menuju dapur. Ia baru ingat bahwa sejak pulang dari menonton konser tadi, ia belum sempat minum. Pantas saja tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Saat hendak berjalan menuju dapur, tak sengaja ia melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding, tepan jam 9 malam. Wooyoung terdiam agak lama sampai akhirnya matanya terbelalak.

Sontak saja ia langsung berlari kekamarnya dan mengambil mantelnya lalu memasangnya. Saat hendak berlari ke pintu, tiba-tiba saja ia berpikir, "Apa gunanya aku pergi kesana? Siapa tau saja dia sudah pergi karena bosan menunggu kan?" batin wooyoung. Ia kembali membalikkan arah langkahnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah bayangan tadi terputar kembali kedalam memorinya

""Nanti malam jam 8, aku tunggu kau ditaman kemarin di tempat yang sama. Dan ingat, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau datang,"

Tapi bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menungguku? Batin wooyoung kembali. Ia mengadahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Salju memang tidak turun selebat kemarin-kemarin, tapi tetap saja angin dingin yang berhembus kencang tersebut bisa saja membuat beku seluruh tubuh.

"Arghh, orang itu menyusahkan saja!" gumam wooyoung kesal sambil langsung melejit keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "**Aishh jinjja, dingin sekali!" rutuk Nichkhun sembari menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Nichkhun sekarang sangat was-was. Mungkinkah namja itu sungguh-sungguh tidak mau datang? Tapi kenapa? Apa dia takut padaku? Apa wajahku tampak seperti pedofil yang suka menculik anak-anak? Ah tentu saja tidak! Aku ini tampan dan rupawan! Batin Nickhun.

"Ya!" panggil sebuah suara dibelakang Nichkhun. Sontak saja Nichkhun membalikkan badannya kebelakang. Ia mendapati seorang Jang Wooyoung dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan berdiri tak jauh darinya. Langsung saja Nichkhun berdiri dari ayunan yang sedaritadi ia duduki sambil tersenyum lebar

"Aku benar, kau pasti akan datang," ucap Nichkhun masih dengan senyum yang mengembang

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, sebenarnya tadi aku tidak ingin datang, tapi tadi aku lewat didepan taman ini dan melihatmu masih menunggu. Ya sudah aku hampiri saja, aku tak mau melihat kau mati konyol karena kedinginan dan aku menjadi tersangka satu-satunya," kilah wooyoung berbohong.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Nichkhun sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya wooyoung sedikit ketus

"Yah, kau kenapa begitu galak padaku? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini kok," ujar Nichkhun sambil menyodorkan sebuah saputangan, "Kemarin waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, kau tak sengaja menjatuhkan ini,"

"Jadi kau berlama-lama menungguku disini hanya untuk mengembalikan saputangan ini?" seru wooyoung tak percaya

"Kau ini gila atau kelewat nekat?" lanjut wooyoung lagi

"Hm? Kenapa memang?" Tanya Nichkhun polos

"Cuaca begitu dingin, dank au mau mati kedinginan hanya untuk saputangan ini?" seru wooyoung sekali lagi sambil mengangkat saputangan itu tepat dihadapan Nichkhun

"Tidak juga," sanggah Nichkhun, "selain mengembalikan saputangan ini, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap nichkhun seraya menurunkan saputangan yang tepat berada dihadapannya

"M-mwo?" ucap wooyoung terbata-bata melihat senyuman Nichkhun yang ia rasa dapat membunuh siapapun yang melihat

"Ayo kita pergi, disini sangat dingin sekali," ujar Nichkhun sambil memasang kancing mantelnya,

"Tapi kita mau kemana?" Tanya wooyoung yang masih keheranan

"Kau ikuti saja aku, kalau kuberi tahu, bukan kejutan lagi namanya," jawab nichkhun sembari menarik tangan wooyoung

"Kau…" ucap wooyoung mencoba menahan badannya agar tidak tertarik oleh Nichkhun. Hal itu pun menyebabkan Nichkhun menoleh kebelakang kearah wooyoung, wooyoung pun melanjutkan perkataannya

"Kenapa kau suka sekali membuat keputusan sepihak seperti itu?"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yeoja yang tak kasat mata sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia pun terbang melayang keudara dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil menggerutu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

** Note: akhirnya Chap 3 ini keluar^^ terimakasih buat semua Reviewer, tanpa kalian mungkin icha ga bakal semangat ngelanjutin FF ini ^^ **

** REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana sih?" dengus Wooyoung kesal. Sejauh ini, ia masih tidak tahu kemana Nichkhun akan membawanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja" jawab Nichkhun santai

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** ..**

**STAY HERE BESIDE ME: CHAPTER 4**

**KHUNYOUNG3**

**CHANHO3**

**TAECSU3**

**2PM3**

**WARNING! BOYXBOY**

**INSPIRED BY: CHILLING ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ICHANNIEE FANFICTION~**

**HAPPY READING~^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Chansung duduk berhadapan dengan Jaybum diruang tamu rumah mereka. Jay menatap sepupunya tanpa ekspresi yang dapat menjelaskan apa isi hatinya nya sekarang.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak mau membantuku lagi, chansung?" ucap Jay dengan suara berat

"Bukan begitu hyung," jawab Chansung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "aku rasa, bukan salah Junho kalau Fei menyukainya. Lagi pula, aku perhatikan ia juga tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita apalagi Fei. Dan dia lebih mementingkan beasiswa nya, hyung" chansung berkata agak gugup dan tidak berani menatap wajah apalagi mata hyung nya ini.

"Tapi tetap saja, Fei memutuskan hubungan kami gara-gara kutu buku itu! Dan dari awal kau juga tidak menyukainya kan?" balas Jay yang sekarang tampak mulai kesal.

"Ya, kau benar hyung. Tapi dulu itu aku tidak terlalu mengerti masalahnya. Awalnya ku kira ia yang mendekati Fei, tapi ternyata aku salah hyung. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini aku mulai berpikir, ini adalah masalah antara kau, Junho dan Fei. Aku tidak bisa ikut campur terlalu jauh," lanjut Chansung lagi. Ntah kenapa ia merasa yakin dengan kata-katanya kali ini.

Jay hanya dapat berdecak kesal menatap Chansung. Bagaimana bisa adik sepupunya ini yang dulu sangat menggebu-gebu untuk membalaskan dendam Jay kepada Chansung tiba-tiba kini berubah drastis untuk keluar dari masalah ini

"Aku memang tidak bisa menaruh kepercayaan besar padamu Chan," desis Jay

"Maafkan aku hyung," kata-kata maaf chansung diabaikan oleh Jay yang sekarang bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebuah bunyi hempasan pintu yang cukup keras dapat membuat chansung bergidik ngeri melihat amarah hyung-nya tersebut.

Sampai sekarangpun Chansung sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia tak rela melakukan hal itu kepada Junho. Mungkinkah ini hanya faktor kasihan? Ya, benar! Ini pasti hanya karena kasihan. Ia merasa kasihan pada Junho yang harus mati-matian mempertahankan beasiswanya yang sangat susah untuk didapatkan. Ia hanya kasihan pada Junho karena keluarga nya yang sudah tidak lengkap lagi.

Tapi, apakah rasa ingin menjaga Junho dan selalu ingin bersamanya, apakah itu termasuk rasa kasihan? Apakah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat melihat wajah murung Junho termasuk kasihan? Chansung mengacak-acak dan meremas rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

Sohee yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang empuk sembari tersenyum memandangi foto seorang namja. Sesekali ia menyentuh layar ponselnya seakan-akan dapat merasakan foto namja tersebut secara nyata.

"Ok Taecyeon oppa, apakah kau dapat merasakan perasaanku padamu?" gumam Sohee pelan. Ia sendiri tak tahu pasti sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai Taecyeon. Yang jelas, tiap kali ia bersama Taecyeon, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan rasa nyaman ini tak pernah ia rasakan saat bersama orang lain. Ya, hanya saat bersama Taecyeonlah kenyamanan itu muncul. Rasa lelah yang tengah menyelimuti Sohee saat syuting dapat sirna tak berbekas saat Taecyeon menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bercanda. Sohee tersenyum sendiri mengingat wajah namja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta ini.

Tapi tiba-tiba, senyuman dari wajah chubby Sohee sirna. Ia mulai berpikir sejenak.

"tapi, apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi diantara Taec dan Junsu? Kenapa mereka kadang terlihat begitu dekat, tapi kadang mereka juga terlihat seperti seorang musuh," gumam sohee sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Sohee yang menyadari sesuatu kemudian terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya sembari berlari kecil kearah Laptopnya. Kini ia tengah membuka file foto yang berisi foto-foto yang ia ambil secara paparazzi saat syuting bersama Taecyeon, Junsu dan Nichkhun.

Ia mengamati setiap foto yang muncul di Laptop dengan seksama. Mata kecilnya semakin ia sipitkan. Alisnya berkerut melihat kejanggalan dari foto-foto tersebut. kini ia menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan badannya di kursinya.

"Ternyata, sepertinya dugaanku tidak salah," lirih Sohee dengan wajah sedih. Ia kembali mengamati setiap foto dilayar laptopnya. Kini tengah terpampang fotonya berdua dengan Nichkhun sambil dua jari mereka membentuk huruf "V" . Tapi bukan itu yang tengah diperhatikan sohee, yang ia perhatikan kali ini adalah gambar Taecyeon dan Junsu yang tidak sengaja terpotret dikamera Sohee. Taecyeon yang tengah memeluk Junsu dari belakang sambil tersenyum girang kearah Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu terlihat mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan ekspresi yang tampak kesal, tapi ntah kenapa, itu membuat Junsu bertambah imut.

Sohee kembali menekan tombol "next" kali ini terdapat foto Taecyeon, Nichkhun dan Junsu sedang duduk bertiga. Nichkhun yang duduk ditengah tampak antusias melihat sebuah kura-kura kecil yang lucu. Sementara Taecyeon dan Junsu sama-sama bersandar di kursi mereka dan saling bertatapan penuh arti.

Ia pun kembali melihat foto yang selanjutnya, kini terpampang di layar laptop foto Sohee dan para pemain lainnya serta kru sedang makan bersama. Semuanya terlihat menghadap ke kamera termasuk Junsu dan Taecyeon. Jika diamati sekilas, memang semuanya tampak wajar. Tapi mata Sohee tidak bisa dibohongi. Walaupun samar tapi ia dapat melihat cukup jelas tangan Taecyeon tengah memegang tangan Junsu yang terletak di meja makan.

"Apakah hubungan mereka sespesial itu?" gumam sohee lirih. Ia teringat kejadian kemarin saaat ia akan mengantarkan Topokki ke apartemen Taecyeon. Kenapa sikap Junsu terlihat sangat aneh? Apakah ia tak enak badan? Atau cemburu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "**Ya! Sebenarnya kita akan kemana sih?" wooyoung yang kali ini benar-benar kesal karena Nichkhun. Nichkhun yang sedaritadi hanya tersenyum saja, kini mengarahkan jarinya tepat kedepan mereka. Wooyoung menyipitkan mata untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Pertunjukan sulap?" gumam wooyoung pelan.

"Benar sekali! Sebenarnya, aku tidak punya ide untuk membawa mu kemana, tapi untung saja aku ingat bahwa malam ini ada pertunjukan sulap," gumam Nichkhun sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Tidak begitu buruk," wooyoung kini menatap Nichkhun dalam, tak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah senyum tipis mulai mengembang menghiasi wajah mungil Wooyoung. Nichkhun tertegun sejenak. Ini pertama kalinya Wooyoung tersenyum padanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, senyuman namja chubby itu sangatlah manis, sampai-sampai membuat Nichkhun tertegun di tempat.

"Cepatlah, kalau tidak orang akan semakin ramai," seru Wooyoung sambil menarik tangan Nichkhun. Kali ini ia pasrah, terserah namja chubby itu mau menariknya kemana saja. Kehangatan tangan wooyoung terasa jelas menyentuh telapak tangan Nichkhun.

Kini, Nichkhun dan Wooyoung telah berada diantara kerumunan orang yang hendak menyaksikan pertunjukan sulap jalanan itu. Sebenarnya, Wooyoung memang tertarik pada sulap, itu sebabnya ia sangat gembira.

Wooyoung memperhatikan pesulap itu dengan seksama sesekali bertepuk tangan dan berdecak kagum melihat keahlian pesulap itu. Kali ini, si pesulap mengambil sebuah kertas kosong dan meremukkannya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi ketika tangannya dibuka, kertas polo situ telah berbentuk menjadi pesawat terbang mainan. Wooyoung pun kembali bertepuk tangan sambil sedikit bersorak. Si pesulap pun melemparkan pesawat mainan tadi ke arah samping panggung. Mata sipit Wooyoung tanpa sadar mengikuti arah gerak pesawat tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba…

DEG! Senyuman lebar wooyoung kini pun menghilang, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dalam sekejap. Disamping penonton, ia melihat seorang gadis belia berdiri dengan keadaan penuh darah, wajah yang sangat pucat dengan mata hitam sedang memandang wooyoung. Wajahnya hancur seperti baru kecelakaan.

Refleks, wooyoung berjalan mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya badannya menghantam sesuatu, dengan nafas yang di tahan dan mata yang membulat mengantisipasi apa saja yang akan terjadi, Wooyoung pun segera berbalik dan mendapati Nichkhun tengah menatapnya heran disana.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nichkhun cemas yang melihat perubahan besar pada ekspresi wooyoung. Wooyoung yang seperti orang kebingungan kembali menoleh kearah sebelah panggung. Dan kini, ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Ku rasa sebaiknya kita mencari tempat lain," jawab wooyoung sambil menunduk

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat senang disi—" belum sempat Nichkhun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wooyoung pun memotongnya

"Aku tidak suka disini!" ucap Wooyoung dengan nada tinggi sembari berjalan menjauhi tempat pertunjukan tersebut.

"Hey, tunggu! Kau mau kemana Jang Wooyoung?" teriak Nichkhun sambil berlari mengejarnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Nichkhun lagi yang kini telah berhasil mengimbangi jalan Wooyoung. Setelah cukup lama mereka berjalan, baru akhirnya Wooyoung berani membuka suara

"Aku mau kesini," ujar wooyoung pelan sambil berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan.

"Kedai soju?" Nichkhun mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap wooyoung dalam-dalam. Merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya Wooyoung pun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas hingga tatapannya dengan Nichkhun beradu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas wooyoung bertanya dengan ekspresi datar. Seperti ia sangat lelah sekali. Nichkhun makin bertambah heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Wooyoung. Nichkhun mengikuti wooyoung masuk ke kedai soju tersebut.

"Aku pesan tiga botol!" seru wooyoung kepada pelayan disana saat baru duduk di dalam kedai tersebut

"Apa kau gila? Kau bisa mabuk!" tegur Nichkhun memperingatkan. Tapi wooyoung diam saja, tampak acuh.

Nichkhun hanya dapat memperhatikan wooyoung yang meminum soju seperti orang gila. Ia memang sudah memiliki firasat sepertinya wooyoung memiliki masalah yang tidak sepele. 3 botol sojupun dihabiskan oleh wooyoung sendiri. kini mukanya tampak memerah dan kesadarannya sudah sebagian hilang. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, wooyoung pun kembali berseru

"Aku tambah 3 botol lagi!" teriaknya sambil meminum sisa-sisa soju yang ada.

"Ini sudah cukup," balas Nichkhun tampak prihatin melihat kondisi wooyoung. Kini dia segera memapah wooyoung keluar dari kedai itu. Agak susah, karena jalan wooyoung sudah mulai sempoyongan akibat soju tadi. Nichkhun pun menyetop taksi yang lewat dan mulai masuk kedalam nya bersama wooyoung.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya supir taksi tersebut

"Kita ke apartemen ku saja," ucap Nichkhun cepat sambil menyebutkan alamat apartemennya.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Nichkhun segera membopong wooyoung yang sudh tertidur kedalam kamarnya. Setelah membaringkan wooyoung ditempat tidur, nichkhun pun berkata lirih

"Maafkan aku, Uyoungie. Bukannya aku bermaksud lancing, tapi aku tak tahu kau tinggal dimana," lirih Nichkhun

Tiba-tiba saja mata nichkhun terasa sangat berat dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Ia segara mengambil tempat disamping wooyoung untuk tidur, dan ntah bagaimana, ia terlelap begitu saja

Rasanya baru beberapa menit Nichkhun tertidur, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sebuah cairan yang jatuh di wajahnya. Setetes, dua tetes dan akhirnya pada tetesan ketiga, nichkhun pun mulai membuka matanya, mata nya mengerjap-ngerjap. Air itu terasa amis ketika di bau-i nya. Ketiga penglihatan nichkhun sudah sepenuhnya pulih, mata nya seketika melotot. Sekitar 30cm dihadapannya, terpampang jelas wajah wajah seorang gadis yang hancur dengan banyak darah di wajahnya. Bibirnya yang sobek menganga jelas membuat Nichkhun semakin tak berkutik. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia hendak bergerak, tapi tak bisa. Sampai akhirnya sebuah telapak tangan menutupi matanya hingga ia tak lagi melihat sosok yang mengerikan itu.

"Tahan sebentar, dia akan segera pergi" Ucap sebuah suara disampingnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung dapat mengenali bahwa itu adalah suara wooyoung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

** Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatan updatenya****L**** beberapa hari ini icha sgt sibuk****L**** icha harap ff ini sesuai dgn harapan kalian ya walaupun lebih pendek dari biasanya ehheeh *ditimpuk* well, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa REVIEW^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**STAY HERE BESIDE ME: CHAPTER 5**

**KHUNYOUNG3**

**CHANHO3**

**TAECSU3**

**2PM3**

**WARNING! BOYXBOY**

**INSPIRED BY: CHILLING ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ICHANNIEE FANFICTION~**

**HAPPY READING~^^**

Badan Nichkhun terlalu lemas untuk membalas perkataan Wooyoung. Semua ini persis bagai sebuah ilusi semata. Ya, ini pasti hanya bayangannya saja. Makhluk halus itu tidak nyata kan? Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya yang masih tertutupi oleh tangan Wooyoung. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

Sejak kejadian semalam, Wooyoung tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, walaupun kepalanya sangat pusing, tetapi tetap ia putuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Wooyoung melirik kearah Nichkhun yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya dan termenung sejenak. Tidak. Namja ini tidak boleh mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diri Wooyoung. Mereka baru saja berkenalan, tidak mungkin ia langsung menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya, batin Wooyoung.

Mata Nichkhun perlahan terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan matanya yang telah terbiasa gelap dengan sinar kamar yang terang. Wooyoung masih tetap memperhatikan Nichkhun.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, hyung? Apakah nyenyak?"

Nichkhun segera menoleh kearah Wooyoung, menyipitkan mata. Seolah ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"Maaf merepotkan mu, hyung. Aku akan pulang sekarang," ujar Wooyoung datar sambil hendak pergi dari tempat tidur. Tapi secepat apa wooyoung berusaha pergi, secepat itu pula tangan Nichkhun meraih tangannya.

"Tadi malam itu… apa?" ada sebuah raut ketakutan di wajah Nichkhun. Tetapi jika dicermati lebih teliti, raut wajah penasaran lebih besar daripada raut wajah ketakutan.

"Semalam? Memangnya ada apa?" ujar Wooyoung lagi dengan nada yang sama herannya.

"Ya benar, semalam. Ada sesuatu yang mengerikan dihadapanku dan tiba-tiba saja kau menutup mataku.." jawab Nichkhun dengan nada yang tidak pasti. Seperti orang linglung.

"Apa yang kau maksud hyung? Sepertinya tadi malam tidurmu sangat nyenyak, dan aku juga tidak pernah menutup matamu," kilah wooyoung

"Apa? tidak mungkin! Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, dan aku merasakan tanganmu dengan pasti berada tepat diatas mataku," sanggah Nichkhun

"Hyung, pasti kau hanya bermimpi, itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi," ucap Wooyoung lagi dengan nada yang sama datarnya

"Tidak mungkin hanya mimpi," lirih Nichkhun frustasi. Tapi, apakah mungkin itu hanya mimpi? Tapi mengapa terasa begitu nyata dan mengerikan? Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah gadis itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Wooyoung pun meraih pundak Nichkhun, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hyung, mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, siapapun bisa saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk seperti yang kau alami. Percayalah padaku, semua itu hanya mimpi," ujar wooyoung lagi. Nichkhun hanya dapat menunduk, berpikir keras bagaimana hal yang begitu nyata tersebut hanya mimpi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan mu hyung, aku akan pulang sekarang sebelum teman-teman mu dikamar yang lain bangun." Ucap wooyoung. Tapi lagi-lagi, pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Nichkhun. Wooyoung yang melihat hal tersebut mengangkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda Tanya.

"Berapa nomor ponselmu?" ucap Nichkhun dengan wajah innocence nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dering ponsel membangunkan junsu dari tidur pulasnya. Dengan kesal ia pun meraih ponselnya sambil menggerutu. Siapa memangnya yang akan mengirimkan pesan sepagi ini padanya? Huh.

Ketika matanya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya ponsel, ia dapat melihat nama yang tertera di laying ponselnya. Ahn Sohee

"_**junsu oppa, apakah kita dapat bertemu hari ini? Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan. Kita bertemu di café biasa^^ "**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"kenapa kau harus mengganggunya juga?" lirih Wooyoung pelan sembari berjalan. Ia berusaha berbicara selambat mungkin karena tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat ia berbicara "sendiri"

"Kalian itu baru saja berkenalan, tapi mengapa sudah sekarab itu?!" ketus gadis cantik disamping Wooyoung. Sebenarnya, gadis itu akan terlihat lebih cantik jika saja wajahnya sedikit memiliki rona, tidak pucat pasi seperti saat ini.

"Itu hanya hal biasa! Aku juga ingin mendapatkan teman!" emosi Wooyoung yang kini sudah pada puncaknya membuat IU seketika terdiam. Wooyoung benar-benar merasa terkekang akan sikap posesif IU ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku?" desah wooyoung putus asa.

"Tidak juga, setidaknya aku tidak pernah mengganggu temanmu yang bernama Junho itu. Yah, walaupun terkadang kalian bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih dengan perhatiannya padamu yang sangat dramatic itu"

"Itu karena kau sudah berjanji padaku. Lagipula, awas saja jika kau benar-benar mengganggu Junho, kau akan lihat sendiri akibatnya," balas Wooyoung tak acuh sembari melanjutkan jalannya. IU mengangkat kedua alisnya dan ikut berlanjutkan berjalan dibelakang wooyoung. Namun tiba-tiba, Wooyoung menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan cepat berbalik ke arah IU

"IU-ah, tadi kau bilang apa?" kata wooyoung sambil menatap IU dalam-dalam

"Apa? memangnya aku bilang apa?" Tanya IU heran melihat sikap aneh Wooyoung.

"Ngg, tidak. Tidak jadi." Potong Wooyoung pelan. IU semakin mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganmu, oppa. Kau tidak seperti biasanya," seru IU sembari menampilkan poutnya.

"Aku akan pergi. Aku akan segera kembali jika pikiranmu sudah sehat oppa. Setidaknya sekarang kau tidak sedang bersama namja menyebalkan itu," lanjut IU disusul dengan sebuah ledakan kecil dan dalam sekejap gadis itupun menghilang.

Wooyoung masih mematung di tempatnya sampai akhirnya sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya makin lama makin lebar.

"Benar! Benar sekali! Mengapa baru terpikir oleh ku sekarang?" pekik Wooyoung kegirangan. "Junho-yaaaa, tunggu akuu!" teriak wooyoung sambil berlari menuju arah rumah yang ia tempati bersama Junho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "**Tidak! Jawabanku sudah sangat jelas Wooyoung. Ide mu terlalu gila," dengus Junho sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dar wajah wooyoung yang mulai memelas.

"Ayolah Junho, hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku, lagipula ini kan hanya berpura-pura, tidak untuk sebenarnya," Wooyoung kembali memunculkan wajahnya yang memelas, berharap Junho mau membantunya. Dan sepertinya, siasat wooyoung berhasil. Junho kembali menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah yang ragu-ragu.

"Jadi, apakah dengan kau mengaku gay, kau yakin hantu itu akan menjauhi mu?" ucap Junho sedikit ragu

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Dan satu-satu nya orang yang bisa ku harapkan menjadi partner 'gay' ku hanya dirimu," ulang wooyoung lagi

"Coba jelaskan bagaimana rencanamu,"

"jadi begini, aku akan mengatakan pada IU bahwa aku menyukai mu dan aku akan segera menyatakan cinta padamu. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan tempatnya di sebuah café yang—yahh—cukup romantic menurutku.."

"Hey, mengapa harus di café? Kenapa tidak ditempat yang lebih sepi? Apa reaksi orang-orang yang akan melihat kita?" protes junho cepat.

"Itulah tujuanku! Aku ingin membuat semuanya mengalir begitu natural. Di café itu, kupastikan IU akan menyaksikan bagaimana caraku menyatakan cinta padamu, dan setelah ia tahu bahwa aku tidak menyukai perempuan, pasti ia akan pergi menjauh dariku!" ucap wooyoung sambil mengembangkan tangannya penuh kemenangan.

"Aku memang sangat cerdas," ucapnya lagi membanggakan diri.

"Cih, selalu saja narsis sendiri," ucap Junho yang masih tidak mempercayai ide gila temannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junsu sibuk menata rambutnya didepan meja rias dan sesekali menyemprotkan sedikit parfum ke pakaiannya. Tanpa junsu sadari, ada seseorang yang telah berdiri cukup lama didepan pintu kamarnya

"Kau mau kemana? Pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi," ucap Taecyeon dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka

"Aku ada janji dengan seorang teman. Kau cepatlah cuci muka sana, wajahmu kelihatan sangat memprihatinkan," ucap junsu sambil terkekeh

"Yah, walaupun memprihatinkan, tapi menurutmu tetap tampan kan?" Taecyeon tersenyum sambil mengangkat alis untuk menggoda Junsu

"Dasar raksasa ini, cepat sana cuci wajah dan sikat gigimu," perintah Junsu yang terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang memerintahkan anaknya

"Tidak mau," Taecyeon berpura-pura membuang muka dari junsu

"Huh?"

"Mana 'Morning Kiss" ku?" Tanya Taecyeon yang telah memejamkan mata sembari menunjuk bibir tipisnya. Junsu hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. Akhirnya ia pun mengambil sebuah boneka panda yang terletak tidak jauh darinya dan menautkan bibir taecyeon dengan bibir boneka itu. Seketika itu Taecyeon langsung membuka matanya dan protes

"Kenapa aku harus mendapatkan morning kiss dari boneka itu?" desah Taecyeon dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat

"Lebih baik kau cepat beres-beres sebelum jatah makananmu dihabiskan oleh Nichkhun!" ancam Junsu sambil melirik kearah Taecyeon. Mendengar nama makanan, Taec pun langsung melotot dan berlari kea rah meja makan

"Hey, Thailand! Jangan habiskan jatah sarapanku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Mandoo?" Tanya Junsu sembari menyeruput segelas kopi yang ada digenggamannya. Ia sengaja memanggil Sohee dengan sebutan Mandoo, karena orang-orang yang cukup dekat dengan Sohee selalu memanggilnya Mandoo, dan Sohee sendiri yang meminta agar Junsu juga memanggilnya demikian. Suasana café itu begitu sepi, inilah yang disukai oleh mereka dari café ini.

"Sebelum aku bertanya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuperlihatkan kepadamu, oppa." Jawab Sohee dengan senyum yang amat manis, tapi juga menyimpan kepedihan didalamnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan Laptopnya dan memperlihatkan foto-foto yang semalam juga ia lihat.

"Hey, ini foto-foto kita saat syuting kan? Ah, sangat tidak terasa sekali drama itu cepat tamatnya," seru Junsu sambil tertawa melihat foto-foto itu

"Jangan perhatikan objek utamanya oppa, perhatikan yang dibelakang mereka," ucap Sohee dengan senyuman miris. Junsu sedikit tersentak setelah tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sohee. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana yeoja ini bisa memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu dan Taecyeon oppa?" Tanya Sohee lagi

"Apa yang kau maksud? Tentu saja kami itu adalah teman, teman baik" ucap Junsu sedikit terbata-bata

"Teman? Apakah benar hanya teman? Tapi menurutku, perhatian yang kalian bagi satu sama lain terasa begitu special," ucap Sohee seakan menyudutkan Junsu

"I-itu hanya perasaanmu saja sohee, sikapku pada Taecyeon seperti sewajarnya seorang teman," Junsu yang mulai panic merangkai kata-kata bohong dadakan tampak tak bisa mengendalikan wajah tegangnya

"Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tertipu kata-kata mu, oppa" ujar sohee lagi masih dengan senyum yang sama manisnya

"Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, apa tanggapan public jika mereka tahu kau dan Taec oppa menjalin sebuah hubungan special?" kini sohee berbicara dengan suara rendah dan tampak sangat berbahaya dengan mata tajamnya

"Kau tahu kan, Taec oppa adalah tulang punggung keluarga nya sekarang, dan apa yang akan terjadi jika karirnya yang telah susah payah ia bangun runtuh hanya gara-gara kau? Bayangkan seberapa menderitanya ia nanti," Junsu menunduk semakin dalam, berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sohee. Tidak, ia tak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Rahasia kalian aman ditanganku, tapi dengan satu syarat," ucap sohee tampak datar. Junsu pun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap dalam-dalam kearah mata sohee.

"Jangan beritahu Taec oppa tentang pertemuan kita dan jauhi dia," sambung sohee sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman permusuhan kepada Junsu. Junsu tak berkutik, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk membantah perkataan Sohee. Kini Sohee pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai memberesi barang-barangnya.

"Sampai jumpa dilain waktu, oppa." Seru sohee tampak seperti biasa, dengan senyuman lebar yang ramah ia menatap kearah Junsu. Seakan hal tadi bukanlah hal serius yang patut dicemaskan. Ya, benar. Sohee tak mungkin mencemaskan hal ini karena ia tahu bahwa ia sudah menang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Junho berjalan dengan ragu disamping Wooyoung. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir darimana sahabatnya ini mendapatkan ide gila seperti sekarang.

"Wooyoung, tidakkah hal ini terlalu gila?" ucap Junho menatap wooyoung

"Tenanglah Junho, ini kan hanya pura-pura," ucap wooyoung santai. "atau jangan-jangan.." sambungnya lagi

"Jangan-jangan apa?" Junho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap dalam kearah wooyoung yang tengah memasang ekspresi seriusnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar menyukaiku dan sekarang sedang gugup karena impianmu akan segeran menjadi kenyataan," balas wooyoung kini mencondongkan badannya mendekati Junho, ia memasang ekspresi serius bak seorang detektif. Junho sempat menganga di tempat sampai akhirnya ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras, Jang Wooyoung," junho mendengus kesal sambil melanjutkan jalannya dengan agak cepat

"Eyy sexy butt, aku hanya bercanda," teriak wooyoung dari belakangnya sambil merangkul bahu junho dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"Jadi ini café nya?" Tanya junho sambil mengamati sebuah bangunan yang bercorak cokelat dihadapan mereka.

"Benar! Bagaimana? Baguskan? Aku sengaja memilih tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat sepi dan tenang, tapi juga mempunyai kesan romantis. Didalam café nanti kau akan mendengar alunan biola! Mereka suka sekali memasang music klasik disini! Sangat sempurna!" ucap wooyoung menggebu-gebu

"Arraseo arraseo. Ayo masuk kedalam dan cepat kita selesaikan ini," ucap Junho sambil menarik tangan wooyoung masuk kedalam café tersebut. benar kata Wooyoung. Baru saja mereka masuk, alunan music klasik sudah terdengar ditelinga. Menambah kesan damai dan romantic. Hanya ada 4-5 orang didalam café tersebut. yah, memang itu bukanlah sebuah café besar, tapi cukup berkualitas menurut Junho.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang berada disamping jendela. Ntah siapa yang memulai, tapi dua-dua nya sama-sama berjalan kearah meja itu tanpa komando seperti ada sebuah daya tarik dari meja tersebut.

"Apakah gadismu sudah datang?" Tanya Junho gelisah memperhatikan sekitar.

"Belum. Junho, jangan bersikap risih seperti itu, dia bisa datang sewaktu-waktu dan akan curiga melihat gelagatmu," protes wooyoung yang lebih mirip seperti merengek

"Baiklah, baiklah." Junho menghela nafas dan menggeleng-geleng. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar sebuah suara disebelahnya

"Ada yang ingin kau pesan, Tuan Lee Junho?" sontak saja junho terkaget mendengar namanya disebut. Ia segera menoleh kesamping tepat dimana sumber suara itu datang.

"Chansung?" ucap Junho tak percaya. Tetapi reaksi Chansung hanya tersenyum lebar disampingnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Junho dengan bola mata yang membulat karena kagetnya

"Aku bekerja disini," ucap Chansung tetap dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Ntah kenapa membuat jantung Junho berpacu lebih cepat.

"Nggg, a-aku baru pertama kali kesini, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupesan," ujar Junho sembari membolak-balik halaman menu yang ada di tangannya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sial, ada apa dengan dirinya sekarang. Junho merutuki dirinya sendiri

"Aku bisa merekomendasikan minuman untukmu," ujar Chansung ramah

"Dan untuk temanmu juga pastinya," lanjut Chansung sembari melemparkan senyuman ramah kearah wooyoung yang masih bingung membolak-balik menunya. Mendengar namanya disebut, ia pun langsung mengadah keatas menatap Chansung

"Oh tidak usah, seperti nya aku sudah menemukan pesananku, aku mau ice cream strawberry," jawab Wooyoung membalas senyuman ramah namja berbadan besar itu.

"Baiklah, pesanan kalian akan kuantarkan sekitar 10menit lagi," seiring perginya Chansung dari meja mereka, Junho tak henti-hentinya menatap Chansung. Ia juga tak mengerti, ada sesuatu yang aneh setiap ia melihat Chansung. Junho memperhatikan gerak gerik namja itu dengan seksama, bagaimana cara ia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya sesame pelayang café dan bagaimana caranya tertawa. Sedang asik-asik nya Junho memperhatikan Chansung, tiba-tiba saja Wooyoung menepuk pundaknya keras dan berbisik selambat mungkin ditelinga Junho

"Dia datang," seketika Junho terkesiap, wajahnya langsung menegang. Yah, memang siapa yang tidak takut jika berurusan dengan makhluk halus? Junho tetap terdiam membiarkan wooyoung meraih pundaknya dan kini mereka saling beratatapan. Junho menatap wooyoung dengan perasaan cemas dan tidak sengaja melihat kearah Chansung yang tepat berada dibelakang wooyoung. Sial! Ia lupa ada Chansung di café ini! Apa yang harus ia lakukan, tidak mungkin ia menghentikan drama ini secara tiba-tiba. Chansung tengah menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua seakan sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan keduanya yang tampak sangat serius dan..mesra.

"Aku tahu kita sudah berteman dari kecil. Tapi aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan perasaan ku ini tumbuh untukmu," ucap wooyoung yang menatap junho dalam-dalam. Junho akui, tersirat wajah cemas di wajah Wooyoung. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chansung yang kini telah mengerutkan alisnya tak percaya. Wooyoung pun mengambil setangkai mawar yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya sebagai property pendukung.

"Lee Junho, aku mencin—" Junho menutup matanya tak mau melihat ekspresi Chansung yang menganga tak percaya menatap kearah mereka berdua. Tapi, mengapa ia tak mendengar suara Wooyoung melanjutkan perkataannya? Ia pun membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah wooyoung yang tengah termenung. Disisi lain, saat wooyoung akan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' tanpa sengaja ia melihat kearah luar jendela yang berada tepat dibelakang junho dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat sosok Nichkhun yang tengah berdiri menghadap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat marah. Sampai akhirnya junho menyikut perut wooyoung dan membuatnya tersadar. Tanpa ia control tiba-tiba saja kata itu terucap

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Junho, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" perkataan wooyoung yang benar-benar spontan dan sangat cepat itu membuat junho sedikit kaget, sampai akhirnya ia berkata

"Ya, aku mau wooyoung," serunya menatap wooyoung dalam-dalam. Ia tak ingin menatap seseorang yang berada tepat dibelakang wooyoung itu.

IU yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua, mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menahan amarahnya

"Berani-berani nya mereka!" ucap IU dengan nada yang ditekankan setiap kalimatnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja.. PRAAANG!

Gelas ice cream yang berada diatas nampan yang sedang di pegang Chansung pecah begitu saja, sontak Chansung kaget dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan tersebut. mulutnya masih menganga melihat apa yang terjadi pada gelas ice cream yang dibawanya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa semuanya menjadi tidak wajar?

Mendengar suara pecahan gelas yang cukup keras itu membuat wooyoung dan junho menoleh kearah Chansung secara bersamaan, ntah kenapa Chansung kembali menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian dan kini pandangannya kembali lagi pada gelas ice yang telah pecah dengan tatapan seperti orang kebingungan.

Disisi lain, wooyoung menoleh kearah dimana IU berdiri, dan ia mulai menghela nafas lega sembari menatap Junho

"Dia sudah pergi, dan semuanya sudah berakhir," ucap wooyoung dengan suara berat sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi dari sini," ucap Junho cepat dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruh nya di meja café sembari menarik wooyoung keluar dari café itu. Junho berjalan agak cepat melewati Chansung tanpa menyapa atau sekedar menoleh kearahnya. Sementara Chansung hanya dapat menunduk dan memandangi gelas ice cream tersebut. ntah kenapa, ada sebuah rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya, terus bergerak menuju satu titik yaitu ulu hatinya. sakit, sangat sakit sekali, seakan seluruh kesakitan yang ia rasakan hanya berkumpul di satu titik. Sambil memegangi dadanya, ia pun mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa kecewa yang menggerogoti dirinya. Ia tutup matanya perlahan, terputar kembali dalam benaknya bagaimana Junho mengangguk menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang namja yang tak dikenalnya. Sakit. Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang.

Sementara itu, saat wooyoung dan Junho baru keluar dari dalam café tersebut, junho menarik tangannya kearah dimana Nichkhun berdiri. Wooyoung yang sedaritadi menunduk kini memberanikan dirinya untuk menengok kearah Nichkhun. Ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh saat nichkhun menatapnya seperti itu, baru sekarang wooyoung sadari bahwa ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi nichkhun yang seperti ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat nichkhun berwajah sangat marah, wooyoung tahu bahwa ia merasa ketakutan.

Saat ia berjalan hampir mendekati Nichkhun dan hendak menyapanya, dengan sekejap Nichkhun pun membuang muka dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan wooyoung tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Wooyoung tercengan melihat perubahan sikap nichkhun yang drastic padanya. Ada apa dengan namja itu? Pikir wooyoung heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

"Aku pulang," ucap junsu lemah. Ia berjalan gontai memasuki apartemennya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati managernya tengah duduk menghadap dirinya dengan sunyuman lebar

"K-kau kenapa hyung?" ucap junsu salah tingkah melihat gaya hyungnya itu

"Selamat datang dirumah, Kim Minjun!" ucap managernya bersemangat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kim Minjun? Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya junsu yang masih terkaget-kaget.

"Mulai sekarang, kau mempunyai nama baru, yaitu Kim Minjun, arraseo?" ucap hyungnya sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya

"Apa?! tapi mengapa kau tidak merundingkannya bersamaku dahulu baru merubahnya? Yah hyung, aku juga tidak menyukai nama itu," rengek Junsu tak percaya atas keputusan managernya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sudahlah, kau terima saja. Nama itu adalah nama yang paling keren ditahun ini, kau tahu? Well, sekarang aku akan pergi, aku masih mempunyai urusan lain. Sampai bertemu dilain waktu Kim Minjun," ucap managernya sambil menutup pintu apartemen itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin namaku yang sudah keren diubah menjadi nama yang seperti itu?! Nama paling keren ditahun ini? Hah! Aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun kekerenan dari nama itu," rutuk Junsu kesal sambil membuka mantelnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja entah kemana.

"Hey, kau baru pulang sudah ribut-ribut. Memangnya ada apa sih?" ujar Taecyeon yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dan melepaskan celemeknya

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini! Seenaknya saja mereka merubah namaku tanpa persetujuan ku dahulu," ujar Junsu sambil marah-marah dengan aksen daegunya yang sangat kental.

"Ah, tentang itu. Tapi kurasa nama barumu sangat imut, Minjun-ah," jawab taecyeon sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Junsu. Dan kini junsu pun berbalik kembali menatap taecyeon

"apa? kau tahu darimana kalau namaku diubah menjadi minjun? Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu, Ok Taecyeon?" Tanya junsu menyelidik. Taecyeon yang kelihatan salah tingkahpun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya

"Yaaa, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui dari awal, tapi hyung bilang padaku agar jangan memberitahumu, ia ingin menjadikan ini kejutan untukmu,"

"Jadi kau lebih memihak pada hyung daripada denganku? Aishh jinjja," junsu masih kesal atas semua 'kejutan' ini

"Yaah, kau jangan cemberut seperti itu, meneurutku nama itu sangat imut, sama seperti dirimu," ujar taecyeon yang kini menatap dalam-dalam junsu, seakan ingin menggodanya. Tapi pada saat itu juga, Junsu tersentak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Sohee barusan. Dan pada saat itu juga Junsu berniat akan benar-benar menjaga jarak dari Taecyeon sebelum karir Taecyeon yang benar-benar hancur karenanya.

"A-aku sangat lelah. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Junsu tiba-tiba dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar

"Hey, apakah kau baik-baik saja," Tanya Taecyeon cemas melihat perubahan sikap Junsu.

"Tentu," jawab junsu sambil berlalu. Taecyeon melirik kearah jarum jam, ini baru jam 12 siang, kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengantuk? Aneh. Pikir Taecyeon sambil mengerutkan alisnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

** Woahh, akhirnya siap juga Chapter 5. Disini baru icha menculkan semua konflik-konfliknya,hehe~ kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana kelanjutannya? Atau ada yang mau memberi ide untuk lanjutannya?^^ dan dimohon REVIEW nya ya, hanya review dari readers yang bisa bikin Icha semangat ngelanjutin FF ini^^ gamsahamnidaa~**


	6. Chapter 6

**STAY HERE BESIDE ME: CHAPTER **

**KHUNYOUNG**

**CHANHO**

**TAECMIN**

**2PM**

**WARNING! BOYXBOY**

**INSPIRED BY: CHILLING ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ICHANNIEE FANFICTION~**

**HAPPY READING~^^**

"Argh! Bunuh saja aku!" seru Junho yang langsung menghempaskan badannya ke sofa ketika mereka baru sampai dirumah. Dengan frustasi ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mulai berguling-guling seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

"Yak, kau tenanglah sedikit," kata wooyoung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menatap Junho yang sedang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan itu. Junho pun segera menghentikan aktifitasnya tersebut dan mula melirik tajam kearah wooyoung

"Dia itu teman sekampusku! Apa jadinya jika ia menyebarkan berita ini ke orang-orang?" seru junho dengan nada panic

"Bukankah itu kabar gembira? Orang-orang tidak akan menganggapmu si kutu buku yang selama ini mereka remehkan karena sekarang mereka tahu bahwa kau mempunya kekasih yang sangat tampan sepertiku," balas wooyoung sembari bersikap cool dan menaikkan kerah bajunya keatas. Namun sikapnya itu malah mendapat lemparan bantal dari junho

"yah, kau jangan terlalu narsis, jang wooyoung," ucap junho serius, tapi wooyoung tahu bahwa junho sedang menahan tawanya, wooyoungpun menggodanya lagi

"atau jangan-jangan kau marah karena yang tadi itu pura-pura?' ucap wooyoung sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sok bersikap seperti seseorang yang mengintrogasi

"huh?" junho menyeringitkan alisnya menatap wooyoung tak mengerti

"maksudku, apa kau ingin benar-benar aku tembak dan menjadi kekasihku?" balas wooyoung sembari mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya, tak lupa pula ia beri junho sebuah wink yang benar-benar membuat seseorang meleleh.

"Yaaaak!" seru junho dengan tawanya yang lepas sembari melemparkan bantal-bantal yang lainnya kepada wooyoung. Wooyoung pun ikut tertawa bersama junho, setidaknya kini junho mulai melupakan kejadian tadi, ucap wooyoung dalam hati dengan rasa bersalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Nichkhun melemparkan barang belanjaan yang baru saja dibelinya di sebuah supermarket tadi dengan kesal. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan mulai mengambil segelas air. Dengan satu tegukan saja, air itu sudah habis diminumnya. Ia menghempaskan gelas kaca tersebut di meja makan sembari mengatur nafas nya yang memburu disebabkan karena marah…..atau cemburu?

Taecyeon yang sedang menonton TV tercengang melihat tingkah Nichkhun. Nichkhun yang biasanya adalah lelaki yang ramah dan lembut serta sangat jarang marah, kini tiba-tiba seperti orang yang kesetanan

"apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau terlihat kesal seperti itu?" Tanya Taecyeon sambil menatap Nichkhun. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban ataupun respon yang berarti dari Nichkhun

"Yah, aku sedang bertanya pada—" belum sempat Taecyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba saja dipotong Nichkhun

"Kau jangan menonton terus! Kita sangat jarang mendapatkan hari libur dan sekarang kau malah enak-enakan menonton?! Kau harusnya sekarang tidur, kumpulkan semua tenaga mu! Bukannya malah menonton TV atau malah pergi ke café dan membuat momen yang sangat menjijikan! Oh ayolah, ada apa dengan semua orang, huh?!" ucap Nichkhun tanpa jeda dengan nada yang tinggi. Taecyeon hanya dapat melongo melihat Nichkhun yang tak henti-hentinya marah dan sekarang ia malah menggunakan bahasa Thailand yang membuat Taecyeon hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk kepala tidak mengerti.

Kini Nichkhun berjalan kearah kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Dari dalam kamar Taecyeon dapat mendengar Nichkhun yang masih mengumpat kali ini menggunakan bahasa Thailand, Korea dan Inggris. Di akhir kalimatnya Taecyeon dapat mendengar suara Nichkhun mengatakan "Oh, shit man!" sebelum akhirnya suara dari kamar Nichkhun benar-benar menghilang.

"'ada apa dengan semua orang?' Apakah dia benar-benar bertanya hal tersebut? oh ayolah! Harusnya itu pertanyaanku!" Taecyeon hanya dapat berbicara sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Astaga, ia rasa lama-lama dia bisa menjadi gila melihat sikap minjun dan Nichkhun yang tiba-tiba aneh. Setelah puas bercuap-cuap sendiri ia pun akhirnya malah memilih tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

Chansung sempat mendapatkan teguran keras dari managernya akibat gelas yang pecah tadi sebelum akhirnya kini ia membersihkan serpihan-serpihan gelas tersebut. pikirannya masih melayang mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia merasa sangat marah pada junho. Dulu namja itu bilang ia lebih memilih focus pada beasiswanya daripada apapun, tapi kini? Ia malah mesra-mesraan dengan orang lain. Betapa bodohnya Chansung telah tertipu dengan kepolosan anak itu, pikir Chansung dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang memegang serpihan kaca dan menyebabkan tangannya mengeluarkan darah. Seorang temannya yang melihat hal tersebut segera menegur Chansung

"Hey Chansung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya temannya khawatir, tapi tetap, Chansung tak merespon panggilan teman nya tersebut, ia terus saja mengepalkan tangannya yang semakin lama semakin kuat hingga mengucur kan banyak darah

"Chansung? Hey chansung?" seru temannya semakin keras. Tetap tak mendapat respon dari Chansung akhirnya ia pergi dengan tatapan masih mengawasi Chansung khawatir.

Chansung kini makin meremas serpihan kaca itu kuat. Namja itu lebih memilih merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian tangannya daripada di sebuah titik yang terasa tertusuk dalam dan terus ditusuk dengan beribu-ribu pisau, tepat dihatinya. Tapi tetap saja, sakit yang ia rasakan ditangannya tetap tidak mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit yang tepat tertancap dihatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha melupakan setiap bayangan yang telah terekam jelas dipikirannya. Tapi semakin ia memejamkan matanya, semakin jelas bayangan itu terputar dalam benaknya. Dengan rasa frustasi yang memuncak akhirnya ia menghempaskan kaca yang ia genggam itu kelantai dan mulai berlari meninggalkan café termpatnya bekerja. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin. Menerobos setiap orang yang berada didepannya. Ia terus belari, berlari sembari membuang setiap kepingan memori tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

_**11.00 pm**_

Wooyoung yang kini sedang berada diatas kasur mulai mundur perlahan. Wajahnya pucat serta mengeluarkan banyak keringat, dengan mulut yang bergetar, akhirnya ia mulai mengeluarkan suara

"A-apa mau mu?"

"Kau kira aku akan pergi dengan semudah itu, sayang?" ucap seorang yeoja dengan tatapan murka tepat dihadapan wooyoung

"Kau juga tahu kan? Aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani mengganggu hubungan indah kita," ucap IU dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang kini mulai mendekati wajah Wooyoung

"Termasuk namja sekalipun," lanjut IU, kini senyuman manis tersebut seketika menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat murka. Dalam hitungan detik, yeoja tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang disusul dengan pekikan panjang seorang namja dikamar sebelah.

"Junho?" bisik wooyoung ketakutan, "JUNHO!" kini wooyoung mulai berteriak dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kekamar Junho. Saat ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar Junho, tetapi hasilnya nihil, pintu itu terkunci dari dalam

"Junho! Junho kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Wooyoung dari luar sembari memcoba terus memutar gagang pintu itu

"ARGH! Wooyoung! Sakit sekali!" pekik Junho dari dalam. Wooyoung yang tak kalah paniknya kini menarik nafas panjang dan mundur beberapa langkah dari depan pintu. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kearah pintu dan menghantamkan seluruh badannya kearah pintu tersebut. dengan sekali hentakan, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nichkhun memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali ia menghela nafas berat dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia sekarang? Mengapa ia merasa tak senang melihat wooyoung menyatakan cinta pada namja sipit itu? Tiba-tiba, rasa kantuk yang amat sangat mendera Nichkhun, tanpa sadar ia mulai memejamkan matanya tanpa berhenti memikirkan namja chubby itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junho yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah sport kesukaannya tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Hawa didalam kamarnya mendadak berubah menjadi hangat, atau lebih tepatnya panas. Padahal cuaca diluar sangatlah dingin. bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika, ia mencoba mengusap tengkuknya dan memandang sekitar kamar, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipinya, belum sempat ia melihat siapa yang melakukannya, langsung saja sebuah tangan dingin ia rasakan tepat dilehernya, mencekiknya kuat dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Junho berusaha meronta melepaskan cengkraman gadis tembus pandang itu, tapi percuma. Ntah kenapa tenaga gadis itu dapat lebih kuat darinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merebut Uyoungi-ku, tidak ada. Termasuk kau, Lee Junho," ucap gadis itu dengan tutur kata yang halus, namun Junho bersumpah, ia dapat melihat siratan kebencian dari mata gadis itu.

Tak sampai disitu saja, IU pun mulai menyentuh lengan Junho dan menggoreskan kuku-kuku tajamnya disana. Hingga baju kaus lengan panjang yang dipakai Junho pun robek mengikuti alur kuku tersebut.

"Argh!" Junho mengerang dan berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sebelum akhirnya ia mendengan Wooyoung mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Junho mulai berteriak "ARGH! Wooyoung! Sakit sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**In the morning**_

"Kau harusnya tidak sekolah dulu," ucap Wooyoung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, wooyoung. Percayalah," balas junho diikuti dengan senyumannya yang lembut menenangkan wooyoung.

'Aku…benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Aku tidak tahu dia akan memberontak seperti itu. Ini semua kesalahanku, Junho" wooyoung masih menunduk tak mau melihat Junho. Ia merasa sudah terlalu banyak meropotkan teman karibnya ini. Agak lama respon dari Junho sebelum akhirnya wooyoung mendengar sebuah helaan nafas panjang dan akhirnya Junhopun mulai duduk disebelah wooyoung

"Tak apa, wooyoung. Aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ku rasa, lama-lama mungkin aku akan terbiasa," jawab Junho sambil terkekeh, bermaksud untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang. Namun, wooyoung malah menunduk semakin dalam. Junho mulai memandangi wooyoung dan berkata

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chansung mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Chansung. ia masih belum ingin bertemu dengan Junho untuk sementara waktu ini, ia belum siap. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menarik lengan Chansung dam memaksanya berbalik. Chansung yang hendak protes malah bungkam ditempat. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dandanan Junho sekarang. Syal biru tua nya yang menutupi setengah wajah Junho hingga hanya menyisakan setengah hidung dan matanya saja

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saat ku panggil?" protes Junho cepat. Ia merasa benar-benar kesal dengan namja ini. Namun, saat ia berbicara, sedikit syal nya tertarik kebawah dan mengakibatkan Chansung melihat sebuah cap merah menempel dipipi Junho. Chansung yang penasaranpun sontak menarik syal junho yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Seketika Chansung mematung melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sebuah bekas tamparan terlukis jelas dipipi putih Junho. Junho yang menyadari arah pandangan Chansung langsung gelagapan dan mulai menarik syalnya kembali.

Namun ia kalah cepat dengan tangan Chansung yang kini telah menarik lepas syal Junho yang melilit lehernya

"Sebenarna apa yang terjadi denganmu, junho?" ucap Chansung yang benar-bena sangat terkejut melihat bekas cekikan yang terpampang jelas di leher Junho.

"Kau benar-benar sangat tidak sopan, Hwang Chansung!" desis Junho sembari merebut syal nya dari tangan Chansung dan mulai berlari menjauh. Chansung hanya dapat terdiam melihat Junho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadwal untuk hari ini adalah menghadiri undangan perayaan drama kita karena telah menjadi drama terfavorite…" ujar Minjun sambil membaca sebuah note kecil

"Wah, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka drama kita akan berhasil," sambung Taecyeon yang telah mencapai meja makan.

Beda hal nya dengan Minjun dan Taecyeon. Nichkhun terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga namja itu sampai ditempat tujuan mereka lebih awal dari yang lain, sehingga bisa membuat mereka bersantai sejenak. Taecyeon dan Minjun yang sudah menghambur keluar dari dalam mobil langsung melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Beda dengan Nichkhun yang masih saja murung dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu di mobil.

"Minjun-ah," seru Taecyeon yang berada tepat dibelakang Minjun. Tetapi Minjun hanya menggumam sedikit sebagai respon dari sapaan Taecyeon.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," sambung Taecyeon dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar serius. Minjun sempat tersentak, kaget akan sikap Taecyeon yang tiba-tiba berubah serius. Minjun termenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba mengubah topic pembicaraan.

"Hey, apa kau punya makanan? Aku sangat lapar," jawab Minjun memasang tampang memelasnya. Taecyeon mendesah lelah menyadari sikap Minjun yang mulai aneh

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi," lirih Taecyeon pelan. Membuat Minjun menunduk bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Sohee. Ia tak bisa melanggar itu, Minjun tau, dengan menjauhi Taecyeon adalah satu-satunya cara terbaik. Tapi ternyata hal itu tak semudah dalam bayangannya saja.

"Baiklah, kau mau bicara dimana?" balas Minjun mulai mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" ucap Taecyeon memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada disebuah taman yang tak jauh dari lokasi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" balas Minjun gugup

"Aku sangat yakin kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat aneh Minjun-ah, terlihat seperti menjauhiku," balas Taecyeon sambil menunduk. Tapi, tak ada respon balasan dari Minjun. Ia mulai mendongakan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat Minjun, tetapi namja yang berasal dari Daegu tersebut malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Taecyeon.

"Apa kau lelah karena kita harus berpacaran diam-diam?" duga Taecyeon. Tetapi Minjun langsung menggeleng cepat tanpa sepatah katapun. Taecyeon meraih pundak Minjun sehingga membuat Minjun mau tak mau menghadap kearah namja yang badannya lebih besar darinya tersebut.

"Lalu apa?" ucap Taecyeon dengan nada lembut. Sekali lagi Minjun menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Taecyeon yang melihat Minjun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu lalu menarik tubuh Minju untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan mulai memeluk Minjun

"Minjun-ah, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," belum sempat Minjun membalas ucapan Taecyeon, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi sebuah kamera sedang memotret mereka berdua. Seorang lelaki dengan badan ceking dan penampilan yang acak-acakan tersenyum puas sambil memandangi kameranya

"Aku akan mendapatkan harga yang mahal untuk foto ini," ucap wartawan itu sambil terkekeh. Sementara Minjun dan Taecyeon hanya dapat mematung ditempat, masih terlalu kaget akan apa yang terjadi.

Tetapi hal yang membuat mereka lebih kaget adalah akan kehadiran seorang wanita berpipi chubby dan berambut panjang berdiri tepat dibelakang wartawan tersebut. Sohee menatap Taec dan Minjun secara bergantian dengan ekspresi datar yang susah ditebak. Dalam hati, Minjun mulai menyesali kenapa ia menerima ajakan Taecyeon. Inilah akhir karir mereka.

**Sebelumnya, icha mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para readers atas keterlambatan update nya, maklum anak sekolah susah punya waktu luang(?) hihihiiii:3 tapi icha harap para readers dapat menikmati chap ini. Dan ditunggu ya REVIEW nya ^^ terimakasihhhh~**


	7. Chapter 7

**STAY HERE BESIDE ME: CHAPTER **

**KHUNYOUNG**

**CHANHO**

**TAECMIN**

**2PM**

**WARNING! BOYXBOY**

**INSPIRED BY: CHILLING ROMANCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING o^-^o**

**.**

**.**

Nichkhun yang sedari tadi duduk gelisah diatas mobil kini mulai meraih ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol Blackberry itu sampai akhirnya tertera sebuah nama di layar ponselnya, bertuliskan nama Jang Wooyoung.

Namja yang berasal dari Thailand tersebut kemudian cepat-cepat menekan tombol Back dan memasukkan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku Jaket merahnya tersebut. ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya frustasi. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil ponselnya kembali dan memandang lama benda itu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat menghela nafas berat dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Oppa, annyeong," sapa sebuah suara halus dari luar kaca jendela mobil nya yang terbuka

"Oh, Sohee-ah," ucap Nichkhun kemudian membukakan pintu mobil itu

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya sedang ada masalah," ucap Sohee ingin tahu. Tetapi Nichkhun hanya membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil, seperti terpaksa. Sohee pun cukup sabar untuk menunggu agar Nichkhun mau bercerita

"Sohee-ah, pernahkan kau merasa begitu frustasi akan sesuatu yang belum jelas?" ucap Nichkhun akhirnya sembari menatap Sohee dalam-dalam.

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya?" ucap Sohee yang masih belum mengerti akan perkataan Nichkhun. Sekali lagi, namja itu menghela nafas berat yang panjang.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Itu tidak begitu penting, kok" ucap Nichkhun sembari memaksakan senyumnya agar keluar. Sedangkan Sohee hanya mengangguk-angguk memahami posisi Nichkhun yang terlihat sulit

"Oppa, ini hanya saranku saja. Jika kau bersedih hanya karena sesuatu yang belum pasti, itu hanya akan sia-sia. Akan lebih baik jika kau mencari tahu kebenarannya dulu," Sohee menepuk pelan pundak Nichkhun yang terlihat lemas itu.

"Ya, kau benar Sohee. Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tidak boleh berdiam diri saja," ucap Nichkhun yang tampak lebih bersemangat.

"Omong-omong, kau hanya datang sendiri, oppa?" Tanya sohee yang tampak sedang mencari-cari dua sahabat namja Thailand ini.

"Tidak, aku pergi bertiga dengan Minjun dan Taecyeon, seperti biasa. Tapi tadi mereka berdua pergi terlebih dahulu. Kalau tidak salah sepertinya mereka pergi kearah taman," ucap Nichkhun yang mulai berbinar-binar tak sabar untuk menelephone wooyoung.

"Arraseo, aku akan menyusul Minjun oppa dan Taecyeon oppa. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Sohee lembut pada Nichkhun.

"Tidak Sohee-ah. Aku lebih nyaman menunggu disini," jawab Nichkhun "dan terimakasih juga atas sarannya, lilsist," lanjut Nichkhun sembari mengacak-acak kecil rambut Sohee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis chubby itu tetap melangkah sambil termenung. Minjun dan Taecyeon pergi ketaman hanya berdua saja, dan Sohee pun bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah berada disebuah taman yang cukup luas. Minjun dan Taecyeon sedang berdiri berdua tak jauh dari posisi Sohee. Mereka berdua tampak terdiam dan saling canggung.

Sohee tersenyum kecut melihatnya. Sakit, sangat sakit melihat orang yang begitu dicintainya tidak membalas cintanya, bahkan sekedar mengetahui perasaannya saja pun tidak. Sohe menganggap dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya sekarang.

Baru saja ia hendak membalikkan diri, ingin menjauh dari tempat tersebut, segera saja ia menangkap sesosok pria sedang bersembunyi tak jauh dari tempat Taecyeon dan Minjun. Lelaki itu terlihat sedang memegang kamera dan seperti sedang menguping pembicaraan kedua namja tersebut.

Merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Sohee mengendap-endap untuk meraih jarak yang lebih dekat. Ia memilih bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar untuk menutupi tubuh kecilnya tersebut. mau tak mau, jarak mereka yang sangat dekat itu membuat Sohee dapat mendengar pembicaraan kedua namja tampan itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" suara berat Taecyeon terdengar jelas ditelinga Sohee. Sempat Sohee merasa cemas, apa jadinya bila Minjun membongkar pertemuan rahasia mereka kepada Taecyeon dan menceritakan semuanya? Oh entahlah, jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Sohee tak kan heran bila ia dan Taecyeon tak akan pernah saling bersapaan lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kini suara selanjutnya menyahut. Tak sulit bagi Sohee untuk menentukan suara siapa itu. Dengan aksen Daegu yang kental, sudah dapat dipastikan itu suara Minjun. Sohee dapat menghela nafas sejenak karena Minjun seperti tak punya niat untuk membongkar rahasia mereka.

"Aku sangat yakin kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat aneh Minjun-ah, terlihat seperti menjauhiku," sohee dapat mendengar jelas suara Taecyeon yang tampak putus asa. Yeoja itu tertegun. Ia turut merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam yang tersirat dari kata-kata namja yang ia sukai itu.

Ntah kenapa, sohee tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka selanjutnya. Pikirannya sudah digerayangi dengan berbagai macam argumentasi. Sebesar apakah rasa cinta yang dimiliki Taecyeon untuk Minjun? Kalau benar-benar Taecyeon sangat mencintai Minjun, kenapa ia tak merelakannya saja? Toh hidup Taecyeon akan lebih senang jika bersama dengan Minjun. Dan apakah kata-kata 'Cinta tak harus memiliki' itu benar adanya?

Tetapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? kenapa ia terus-terusan sibuk memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain tanpa mempedulikan kebahagiaannya sendiri? dan 'cinta tak harus memiliki' itu? Oh ayolah, itu hanya omong kosong belaka dari orang-orang munafik yang tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Setiap manusia itu pasti mempunya sisi egois nya masing-masing. Dan apa salahnya ia bertindak egois untuk kali ini saja?

Lamunan sohee tiba-tiba buyar akan suara sebuah kamera. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, lelaki yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Minjun dan Taecyeon adalah seorang wartawan. Yeoja itu merutuki dalam hati. Sohee berjalan lambat mendekati mereka bertiga. Taec dan Minjun tampak pucat pasi melihat kehadiran wartawan tersebut.

Sohee yang berada tepat dibelakang wartawan tersebut, menyilangkan dan melipat kedua tangannya tepat didadanya. Gadis itu memandang Minjun dan Taecyeon merutuki kebodohan kedua namja tersebut untuk mengumbar kemesraannya ditempat umum seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian, ia dapat mendengar suara berat dan serak dari wartawan tersebut.

"Aku akan mendapatkan harga yang mahal untuk foto ini," kekeh si wartawan tersebut, dan kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "mungkin foto ini terlihat seperti foto seperti teman biasa, tetapi aku tidak akan melupakan percakapan kalian berdua," ucap wartawan tersebut dengan irama yang dibuat-buat sok licik. Sohee pun memutarkan kedua bola matanya, bosan dengan tingkah wartawan tersebut

"Ekhem," sohee mengeluarkan suara batuk kecil yang dapat mengalihkan pandangan wartawan tersebut kearahnya.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa sangat ramai sekali sepertinya?" yeoja berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan suara imutnya yang terlihat ceria. Sementara Minjun dan Taecyeon tetap tidak berkutik dari tempat mereka

"Ah, sohee-ssi. Kurasa gossip yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua temanmu ini akan menjadi topic utama dan hangat untuk minggu ini," jawab wartawan itu cepat seperti salah tingkah. Pipi lelaki yang sudah agak tua itu mulai merona. Ya, tidak ada lelaki yang bisa lepas dari pesona Sohee. Bahkan diam-diam, Minjun pun mengakuinya

"Benarkah?" seru Sohee dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, "memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sohee lagi merengek ingin tahu seperti anak kecil. Tak sampai disitu, Ia menarik-narik ujung baju wartawan itu dan merengek ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Sohee sendiri tahu, itu adalah salah satu cara ampuhnya untuk menaklukan para lelaki.

"kau harus lihat foto ini," ujar si wartawan tersebut sembari memperlihatkan potret di kamera profesionalnya. Sohee berlagak serius memperhatikan foto tersebut.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan foto ini, ahjussi?" Tanya sohee dengan tingkah polosnya.

"Kurasa kedua temanmu ini memiliki hubungan yang special, ya" ujar si wartawan tersebut sambil terkekeh kemudian menjelaskan apa saja yang baru didengarnya

"Tidak!" Minjun dan Taecyeon berteriak berbarengan. Melihat yang baru saja terjadi, keduanya pun langsung bersikap canggung seketika. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suasana canggung itu berubah karena suara tawa seorang gadis yang sangat kencang. Ketiga pria itu menoleh kearah sohee dengan tatapan heran

"Aigoo ahjussi, aku rasa kau salah paham. Itu kan dialog ku bersama Taecyeon oppa. Mereka berdua hanya berakting lebih tepatnya. Tak kusangka kau tertipu oleh mereka berdua," ucap sohee masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya

"Astaga, kalian begitu hebat, sunbae-nim," ucap sohee sekarang bertepuk tangan terlihat kagum dengan mereka berdua

"acting? B-benarkah?" ucap si wartawan tersebut kelihatan malu

"Tentu saja, kau pikir apa lagi?" dengus Taecyeon dengan irama kesal

"Ahjussi, sebaiknya kau hapus foto itu sebelum tersebar, dan mungkin bisa saja mereka berdua menuntutmu," ucap sohee seperti bercanda tapi terdengar menyeramkan

"A-ah, untuk apa hal ini dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib, aku kan hanya salah paham saja. Ha-ha-ha" sambung si wartawan dengan tawa terpaksa dan mulai menghapus fotonya.

"aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap wartawan itu gelagapan dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu

"Terimakasih, sohee-ah" ucap Taecyeon sambil mencubit pipi chubby sohee

"Oppa!" dengus sohee sambil mencubit pipi nya. "bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi hari ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih mu?" seru sohee kembali ceria. Sementara mereka berdua bercengkrama, Minjun hanya dapat tertegun dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Benarkah sohee yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah sohee sangat menentang hubungan mereka? Minjun benar-benar bingung sekarang

"Well, kau sudah mengetahui hubungan kami kan, sohee?" ucap Taecyeon sambil tersenyum, sementara sohee membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Oppa, ayo kita kembali kedalam, seperti nya acara mau dimulai,"

"Baiklah, kajja," ucap taecyeon dan mulai melangkah duluan, meninggalkan sohee dan minjun yang masih tertegun di tempat

"Ayo oppa," ajak sohee ramah

"kenapa.." ucap minjun. Lebih mirip seperti berbicara dengan diri sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mau menjauhi taecyeon oppa saat aku bilang ia akan hilang pamor dan mungkin akan jatuh miskin?" Tanya sohee kembali sambil tersenyum

"Aku..aku hanya tak mau melihatnya menderita," ucap minjun lirih

"Itulah alasanku. Kita memiliki alasan yang sama oppa," ucap sohee halus

"dan sekarang, kurasa aku lebih tenang melihat Taecyeon oppa nyaman disampingmu disbanding jika ia stress karena jauh darimu," sambung sohee

"Baiklah, aku rasa permasalahannya selesai sekarang, ayo kita kembali kedalam," ujar sohee sembari menarik tangan Minjun

"Tidak. Permasalahan tentang perasaan tidak bisa selesai secepat ini, sohee-ah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu," lanjut minjun kembali. Kali ini, sohee yang tertegun.

Nichkhun masih memikirkan perkataan sohee tadi. Yang gadis itu katakan ada benarrnya. Kini dengan pasti ia meraih ponselnya dan mulai menelpon wooyoung. Nichkhun memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara namja dari balik ponselnya

"Yeobseyo?"

"W-wooyoung-ah?" ucap Nichkhun terbata-bata

"maaf, ini bukan wooyoung, tapi Junho,"

"Apa?" ucap nichkhun sambil menyerngitkan keningnya,

"Ia sedang ada urusan, jadi ponselnya aku yang pegang. Ingin titip pesan?" ucap suara disebrang sana. Baru saja Nichkhun hendak membuka mulutnya, ia pun mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya seperti sedang berteriak dari ponsel itu,

"Junho-ya saranghae!" benar, itu suara wooyoung. Nichkhun langsung membeku di tempat dan mematikan sambungan ponselnya. Tak salah lagi, itu kekasih wooyoung.

"Wooyoung-ah, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" seru junho bersemangat saat baru saja sampai dirumah

"Sebentar Junho, aku harus menamatkan game ini dulu," ucap wooyoung sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya

"Ayolah, game itu kan bisa di pause. Aku sudah capek-capek membelinya khusus untukmu," ucap junho pura-pura kesal

"Arraseo arraseo, dimana hadiahnya?" ucap wooyoung yang kini sudah menaruh ponselnya diatas meja

"Dalam kulkas," jawab junho singkat, wooyoung pun langsung melesat kearah dapur. Tak lama kemudian, junho yang sedang serius membaca novel Harry Potter nya yang sudah ia tamatkan ntah berapa kali, kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponsel wooyoung yang bergetar

"Yeobseyo?" junho pun mengangkat ponsel yang bordering itu

"W-wooyoung-ah?" ucap suara disebrang sana

"Maaf ini bukan wooyoung, tapi junho," ucap junho yang masih tetap focus dengan novelnya

"Apa?" seru suara disebrang sana kebingungan. Junho sedikit mendengus karena konsentrasinya membaca novel terganggu.

"Ia sedang ada urusan, jadi ponselnya aku yang pegang. Ingin titip pesan?" ujar namja yang bermata sipit itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara wooyoung berteriak dari arah dapur

"Junho-ya saranghae!" junho sedikit terkekeh, pasti anak itu telah menemukan ice cream nya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sambungan ponsel itu terputus

"Huh, seenaknya saja mematikan percakapan," dengus junho

"Ada apa?" seru wooyoung yang baru kembali dari dapur sambil memakan ice cream nya

"Tadi ada yang menelpon di ponselmu, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia matikan. Sangat tidak sopan," jawab junho sambil meneruskan membaca novelnya.

Menelpon? Siapa? Pikir wooyoung penasaran. Ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat kearah panggilan masuk. Tertulis sebuah nama disana

"_**Khunnie hyung" **_

**.**

**.**

**. **

**To be continued**

**.**

**..**

_**Maaf banget ya icha baru sempat upload chap selanjutnya sekarang, kegiatan bener-bener padat akhir2 ini T_T dan makasih banget buat yang selalu setia baca FF icha, gumawoo^^ ditunggu reviewnya yaa^^**_


End file.
